Transition
by JacquelineR
Summary: After a long 6 months undercover, Andy and Nick are finally done, but when they return home, they realize that things aren't the same as how they left them. Rated M to be safe. Short(ish) chapters, but they will be posted often if you review! Final chapter posted on January 12th. Sequel to begin shortly! Enjoy! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people! I've had some chapters from this story typed up for a while and I've been gathering up the courage to put it up. Who knows if it'll be good?! **

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but like a good Canadian, I felt the need to write something based on it!**

**This starts at the end of Andy and Nick's undercover shenanigans at the end of season 3. I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

Chapter 1 -

Andy sat with her legs propped up on the coffee table in the worn down apartment that she and Nick had been sharing for the past six months while undercover as Naomi and Jackson Baker from Edmonton Alberta. Nick was at the kitchen table discussing business with Levi Morris and Carl Sinbad, two ringleaders in a massive child trafficking ring. Several of Morris and Sinbad's backup were seating with Andy on the couch.

"Come on Naomi," said one of the guys, Dave Green, "Just take some." He gestured the white powder in lines and baggies on the table.

Nick threw her a subtly cautious glance from the table which Andy caught. "No, I can't," she lied easily, "I think we're pregnant," she rubbed a hand over her flat stomach.

Nick smiled warmly at her and then turned back to Sinbad and Morris.

"Preggers eh?" asked Dave, "Congrats Naomi."

She smiled at him and pushed herself to her feet before walking over to Nick. "Baby, can you hurry up with this?" Andy asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. They were tense. "I just want you alone."

The two men looked up at her abruptly and Nick chuckled. "You heard the lady," he said to the men, "I've given you my deal. Take it or leave it. But if you leave it, you won't have a chance to revisit it." He pushed back his chair from the table and stood up, wrapping a protective arm around Andy's waist. "And if you leave it, I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately. My wife wants some time alone and she is very-" Nick looked down at Andy, "Persuasive." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly.

It still felt foreign to her, but Andy played it up, gripping his jacket lapels tight in her fingers.

"Alright, we'll take it," said Levi after a moment.

Andy grinned brilliantly. She kissed Nick's neck and then walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains. She saw a police car hurriedly back up out of the alleyway below at the movement. "Will this be done quickly?" she asked the men at the kitchen table quickly, trying not to give it away.

"Very quickly babe," Nick promised.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Andy said before walking to the restroom.

She had just stepped back out when the front door banged open.

There was immediately yells of "Police, nobody move!" and chaos broke out. Levi and Carl ran towards the window, Dave, Landon and Elijah following suit, guns drawn. Nick scooped up the stacks of the money from the table and ran to the window as well. Keeping up the charade, Andy let out a shriek and followed them to the fire escape.

"Police, I repeat, don't move!" yelled a voice.

Andy tripped over the rug on the floor and fell to the ground. She pushed out her hands to help herself back up but found herself being winded as someone tackled her to the ground from behind. She tried to shove off her attacker and managed to roll over so the unfamiliar woman officer, Cruz, was straddling her onto the floor. Cruz pulled back a fist and drilled it right into the side of Andy's jaw.

Andy gasped out and spat out a mouthful of blood and suddenly, cuffs were slapped on her wrists and tightened painfully.

"Be careful with my wife!" Nick yelled from Andy's left, "She's pregnant you bitch. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Shut up assface," Epstein said, putting cuffs on him too.

Andy struggled against the cuffs as an unfamiliar woman pulled me to my feet. "Stop resisting," she barked.

"Officer Cruz, there's been a mistake," Andy whined out, looking around the room. All the men had been handcuffed.

"You punched my wife in the face!" roared Nick from where Epstein was restraining him.

"She was resisting arrest," Cruz said smirking.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Andy cried out, struggling.

"Do not make me taze you bitch," Cruz snapped.

"Cruz," said a stern voice. Andy's heart pounded hard in her chest as Sam walked in, stowing his gun in his belt. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

"She was resisting arrest Sam," Cruz said, "Claims she's pregnant and innocent of any wrongdoing."

Sam's eyes fell onto Andy and they widened for a moment before he looked bored again, as usual. "I'll take her down to the car Marlo," he said.

Cruz tightened her grip on Andy's arm.

"Come on," Sam said, "We can't have a police brutality case."

Cruz sighed and Sam grabbed the handcuffs on Andy's wrists before leading her out of the door. "Do you have anything in your pockets that you could hurt me with?" Sam asked as they were leaving.

"No, I'm innocent," she cried out, "I don't know what the hell you're doing to me!"

Sam was silent as he walked her down to the police cars, but Andy could feel that he was shaking, his heart pounding hard. "Watch your head," he said as he put Andy in the backseat of a car. He shut the door behind her ran a hand over his face before walking back towards the apartment building. He was just outside the main door when he brought his hand back and slapped it against the outer wall. He shook his head and then stepped inside.

Andy sighed and leaned back in the back of the police car. She scrunched up her nose. It was smelly in the back.

**AN: Let me know if I should continue posting chapters through reviews or PM's. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people! I've had some chapters from this story typed up for a while and I've been gathering up the courage to put it up. Who knows if it'll be good?! **

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but like a good Canadian, I felt the need to write something based on it!**

Chapter 2 -

"Jesus Christ," Andy grated out as she gently prodded the already bruised and swollen flesh of her jaw three hours later.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her, cupping her chin gently, "That officer hit you hard."

"She was crazy. Didn't she know that there were cops in there?" Andy groaned as she splashed cool water on her face.

"Are you okay?" Nick repeated.

"Except for my broken jaw," Andy hissed, spitting out another small mouthful of blood, "What the hell was she thinking?"

"Hey Andy?" Nick asked as Andy pulled her now shoulder length hair back into a short ponytail.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What happened with Swarek?" he asked.

"He put me in the car. That's all. Not a word about anything else," Andy said, straightening her tie. "Come on. You ready?"

"As ready as ever," Nick said with an encouraging smile.

Andy laughed and Nick placed his hand in the small of her back and led her to the parade room. Frank looked up and his eyes fell on them as they appeared in the doorway and he smiled slightly.

"Now, would you all join me in welcoming back two of our officers from six months of undercover work on Detective Callaghan's task force? Put your hands together for Officer Andy McNally and Officer Nick Collins.

Andy's eyes found those of Sam Swarek where he stood in the back against the windows, Oliver on his right. His eyes were hard, his jaw set, arms crossed across his chest, staring back at her.

She glanced at Nick and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh shit," Cruz said, eyes frozen on Andy.

Andy winced at the attention she was getting. The bruising was now travelling up and around her eye too.

"McNally, Collins!" Best said, "Welcome back."

"Great welcoming gift," Andy murmured under her breath. Nick laughed.

"Thank you sir," he replied politely.

"Shit, McNally. Your face," Luke said, crossing the room in three strides and cupping her chin to move her face this way or that to get a better view, "What happened?"

"That would be me Callaghan," said Cruz, her Hispanic face red with embarrassment, "I didn't know she was a cop."

"Well maybe you'd better get a better handle on who is in a situation before you go in guns blazing. You could have dislocated her jaw Cruz," Luke shot angrily back at her.

"Callaghan, she treated her like a suspect. Anything else and the other guys would have caught on," Sam defended.

Andy raised her eyebrows. "I'm still spitting blood," she said coolly.

"Don't resist so damn much next time," Cruz spat.

"Well the next time someone busts into your apartment like a bat out of hell and tackles you to the ground, how about you don't do anything?" Andy shot at her before she could bite it back, "Hm?"

Gail and Epstein snorted loudly.

"Are you okay Andy?" Luke asked her gently.

"It'll be fine," Andy said with a tiny smile.

"It's good to see you again," he told her, wrapping her in a quick hug.

She returned it easily. "You too," she said, "I'm tired of only seeing Nick's face for six months."

"Hey now," Nick said, pretending to be offended, elbowing her.

"Callaghan, Collins, McNally, we need to have a private meeting in my office just to finish paperwork and then you are free to go home and settle back down. McNally, Collins, you're expected in in three days on Monday morning. Clear?" Frank asked.

Andy and Nick nodded.

"If you'll excuse us," Frank said, leading the way out.

Traci gave Andy a quick hug. "Leo's at his dads this weekend," she said, "So I'll be at your place after shift with a bottle of wine."

"Make it two," Andy said, "Take the edge off," she gestured her jaw.

Traci laughed and nodded. "Deal," she said.

**AN: Let me know if I should continue posting chapters through reviews or PM's. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello people! I've had some chapters from this story typed up for a while and I've been gathering up the courage to put it up. Who knows if it'll be good?! **

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but like a good Canadian, I felt the need to write something based on it!**

**Just a note, there will be very short chapters every so often, like this one, but I will try my best to update another longer chapter before or after it in order to balance out the length. Review please!**

Chapter 3 -

Monday morning came faster than expected and before Andy knew it, she was in the parade room, yawning into her coffee. "Shaw and Peck, Diaz and Swarek, Cruz and Williams, Collins and Epstein. McNally, the D's want you today," Frank was saying, "Serve, protect and don't mess up."

The parade room emptied and Andy made her way to Traci's office. She was leaning on the doorframe when she saw Sam walking by with Diaz. He hadn't spoken a word to her since she got back.

Andy pushed off the wall and hurried after him. "Sam," she said, "Hey, Sam!" She caught his arm and he turned to face her.

Andy's heart pounded in her chest as his eyes took in her green-yellow bruise. He waited expectantly. "McNally?" he asked.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello?" he asked, "Look, I gotta go. Diaz is waiting."

"Yeah I get it," Andy said, bouncing on her toes anxiously, "Are you free later? Maybe to get that drink?"

Sam looked at her, his gaze indecipherable.

"Sam?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer when Officer Cruz walked by and slapped his butt. "You'll pick me up at 7 o'clock, right Sammy?" she asked flirtatiously.

Andy's jaw dropped open, twinging painfully.

Sam's clenched his teeth tightly. "Yeah Marlo," he said to her before turning his gaze back to Andy. "I have to go," he said to her before turning and walking away.

"How's the jaw McNally?" Cruz asked, smirking slightly before walking off.

**AN: Let me know if I should continue posting chapters through reviews or PM's. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! The support I've gotten for the first 3 chapters was crazy and I really appreciated it! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and I entirely agree with some of you, I'm so not excited about Marlo Cruz in the upcoming season...**

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but like a good Canadian, I felt the need to write something based on it!**

Chapter 4 -

Three weeks later, Andy was standing in the bullpen just before parade with Traci and a coffee in hand. "So what's been happening with him?" Traci asked, nodding her head towards Sam as he stood speaking with Nick.

"Not a word. But I guess he's busy with Marlo," Andy grimaced as she said the name.

"Yeah. They've been going out for a while now, haven't they?" Traci said thoughtfully as Andy gulped down coffee.

"Not helping Trace!" Andy exclaimed.

"Sorry! You've been awfully irritable lately," Traci said conversationally, sipping her own coffee.

"PMS?" Andy tried.

"For almost a month?" Traci asked, "I think it's something else."

"Trace-" Andy said warningly.

"When was the last time you got any?" Traci asked.

Andy choked into her coffee. "Traci Nash," she hissed.

"McNally," called Officer Williams, "Let's head out."

"Black Penny at 8 o'clock?" Traci asked, "I'll buy."

"Meet you there," Andy said before turning and hurrying out of the room.

"You need to get drunk and get laid," Gail told Andy several hours later as Traci, Gail, Nick and Andy sat at a table in the Black Penny together. Gail's fingers were laced with Nick's and they both looked happy.

Andy screwed up her face. "I do not!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Andy," Traci said, "When was the last time you got anything?"

"Not at all while we were undercover," Nick supplied, "What?" he defended when Andy glared at him.

"Presumably not when she and Swarek were broken up before you left," Gail said.

"And not since you got home," Traci said, "So you need to get laid."

"How do you know that I haven't gotten any since I got home?" Andy shot back sharply.

"You've been in bed by 9 every night except for the nights we go out. And even then, you're in bed by 10:30," Traci replied.

Andy sighed. "So maybe I need to get laid," she said.

"Try Callaghan," Gail said.

"Already tried that Gail," Andy said, "It didn't work out, remember?"

"Everyone knows he'd still give anything to be with you," Nick said.

Andy looked at her coworkers and friends, shaking her head. "Ugh," she sighed, "Fine. We'll see. Anybody want a fresh beer?"

She got to her feet and walked over to the bar.

"There she is!" said Luke's voice.

Andy turned to see Luke sitting with two men who were unfamiliar to her. "Hey Luke," Andy said, smiling politely.

"Andy, this is John Corves and Ethan Edward, detectives from 27 and 34," Luke said, wrapping his arm around Andy's waist and resting a hand on her hip easily. "John, Ethan, this is Andy McNally. She's one of my UC officers from the task force. Just got back about a month ago."

"Great to meet you both," Andy said, reaching out a hand to shake theirs.

"You too McNally," said the man named Ethan while John just grinned knowingly at Luke.

"Anyways, can I buy you a drink?" Luke offered, "For making me look good and all."

Andy cast a glance over her shoulder towards her friends. They all looked away quickly. She glanced back at Luke. "Sure," she said with a smile.

Luke called over the bartender and Andy ordered a beer.

"So what did Callaghan do to your face?" asked John seriously after a short while, "Heard you had quite the bruise for a while there."

"It wasn't Luke!" Andy exclaimed, looking up horrified to meet his eyes. He was grinning.

"It was me," said Marlo Cruz, squeezing in between Luke and Andy, "I thought she was a suspect. I didn't know she was a cop."

"Where's Sam?" Andy heard herself asking.

"He's out parking. He wanted a drink ready for him. Long day," she said.

Andy nodded once and finished the last of her beer. She stepped around Marlo and grabbed Luke's arm. "Hey, could we get out of here?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah, are you okay?" he asked her, looking at her concernedly.

"Tired," Andy replied, "Long day."

"Of course Andy," Luke smiled encouragingly, "Let me just go to the bathroom and then we'll head out."

Andy nodded and said her goodbyes to Officer Cruz, John and Ethan. She walked back over to her table.

"Where's my beer?" Gail demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"At the bar," Andy replied, "I'm leaving with Luke, so you don't need to worry about me Trace," she said.

"Leaving with Luke?" Traci asked, eyebrows raised.

Andy nodded once. "Yeah. I'll call you later or something. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight indeed," Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Andy felt a hand slide into hers and she turned quickly to see Luke. "Andy, are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on," Luke said, "Let's get you home."

He pulled her away from the table and she glanced back to see Nick making a rude sexual innuendo with his fingers. Andy rolled her eyes.

Luke pushed open the door and ushered Andy out, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked gently, cupping her chin and tilting her head back to look her in the eyes.

"Whoa!" said a male voice suddenly.

Andy jumped away from Luke, only then realizing she had been mere inches from kissing him. She looked up and saw Sam dressed in dark jeans, a worn dark red shirt and his usual leather jacket. His face was unreadable.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said, voice hard.

"All good Swarek," Luke said, "If you'll excuse us." He tightened his grip around Andy's waist and pulled her away. Andy's eyes met Sam's as she passed and her stomach gave an uncomfortable swoop.

Andy slid into the front seat of Luke's car and buckled in. He drove to her apartment and looked at her. "This is your stop," he said gently, shaking her from her daze.

"Want to come up for a drink?" Andy asked suddenly.

"I thought-" he started.

"I just wanted out of the Penny," Andy said, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones, "Too loud. Come on. I won't bite."

Three hours later, she was substantially more intoxicated.

Andy took a gulp of her beer and leaned against Luke. "I missed you, y'know?" Luke asked, "When you were gone. I missed seeing you."

Andy stopped, humming absently and looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

"I always miss you," Luke said, pushing back some hair behind her ear, "Always have."

Andy giggled to herself and then trailed off, staring into those blue blue eyes. And then his lips were on hers.

She was surprised at first as his hand travelled up the back of her neck and cupped her head gently, holding her lips to his. As his tongue gently worked its way into her mouth and Andy's hands dropped onto Luke's knees to steady herself. She massaged his thighs easily between her fingers and leaned into the familiarity of the kiss.

"Luke," she whispered, leaning back after a short while, "What are we doing?"

Luke opened his eyes and looked at his ex-fiancée for a moment, her flushed cheeks, her questioning eyes. "Kissing," he replied, breathing ragged.

"This isn't going to happen often," Andy panted out as Luke kissed down her neck, "Right?"

"Right," Luke mumbled into her neck as he pulled her shirt up and over her head.

"Only right now, because we both need it," Andy whispered, "Right?"

"Andy, shut up," Luke said, before crashing his lips back down on Andy's.

Andy straddled Luke's thin hips into the couch and pulled his hips tight to her. They both groaned.

**AN: Now I know that some of you won't be too thrilled with what's going on here and I know that I promised a Sam and Andy story but I also wanted to explore Luke and Andy a little more first. I hope you can all stay with me, because this will only last for a couple of chapters. Thanks in advance for the reviews and PM's I'm sure this chapter will recieve!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I don't own Rookie Blue, but like a good Canadian, I felt the need to write something based on it!**

Chapter 5 -

The next morning, Andy hurried into parade two minutes late, still doing up her hair. She was more than hungover, but happy. Traci had been right. She had needed it.

"Nice of you to join us McNally," Best said.

"Sorry sir," Andy said, leaning back against the wall just inside of the door.

"Have a nice night with Callaghan?" asked Sam's voice in her ear.

She glanced over, heart racing. She hadn't even seen him there. "I don't know what you're talking about," Andy replied, not looking at him.

"Oh yeah. What's the hickey from?" Sam asked her, voice short.

Andy's hand flew up to cover her neck and Sam let out a low laugh, shaking his head.

Andy sighed and tried to focus on what Frank was saying. "Alright, so Diaz and Peck, Epstein and Williams, Collins and McNally, Swarek and Shaw. Serve, protect and don't get shot."

"You know, there's nothing there McNally," Sam said shortly as he strode around her and out of the locker room.

**AN: Just a shorty! Sorry guys. I'll post another in a few minutes! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****I don't own Rookie Blue, but like a good Canadian, I felt the need to write something based on it!**

**THIS IS THE SECOND UPDATE FROM TODAY! **

Chapter 6 -

"Luke," Andy murmured as the detective pinned her to the wall in his office, kissing her neck two months later.

"Mhm?" he grunted out.

"What is this?" Andy asked.

"My office?" he asked.

"I know that smartass," Andy said. Luke leaned down and kissed her, trying to distract her. She pushed him away slightly, "But what are we doing?"

"We're. Enjoying. Each. Other," he said, punctuating every word with a kiss travelling up her neck to her lips.

"Luke, stop," Andy murmured, "Seriously. What are we doing?"

"Are we giving it another go?" Luke asked her, taking a step back and leaning on the edge of his desk. He looked up at Andy.

"This isn't a relationship Luke," Andy said, "It's sex. That's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Andy replied, "We were together and you cheated and I can't ever trust you like that again. But we have good-" she trailed off.

"Sex?" Luke provided.

"Sexual chemistry," Andy filled in, "And I guess we both need it."

"I'm all for anything I can get with you. And if that's just sex, it's just sex," Luke said, "Jo was the biggest mistake of my life and I'll do anything to get you to trust me again."

Andy hesitated at the passion behind Luke's eyes. "Right," she said, "Well I have to go. Parade."

He nodded to show he understood.

Andy rushed past him and out the door and he watched her go. Andy ducked into the parade room and managed to snag the last seat between Nick and Officer Williams as Luke walked up to Frank and they shared a few quick words.

"You okay?" Nick asked her under his breath.

"I'll explain later," Andy said, shaking her head.

"So we have Shaw riding solo, Williams and Peck, Cruz and Epstein, Swarek and McNally and Diaz and Collins," Frank explained, "These assignments are going to stay as they are for the next month," Frank said.

"Not you with the D's?" Nick leaned in to ask Andy, "Doesn't Luke usually request you?"

Andy's head dropped into her hands. She was with Sam Swarek. For a month.

"Super," she whispered sarcastically to herself.

**AN: Uh oh! Sorry that the last two chapters have been really short! I typed it all up on Word with no chapter breaks, so dividing it up is a little tricky, but just bear with me here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so so sorry for the slow updates folks! This semester of school is coming to a close and college has a ridiculous amount of work at this point... Anyways! This is a longer chapter (yayyy!) so I hope you enjoy this update! Review!**

Chapter 7 -

"So, you and Callaghan again, huh?" Sam asked as he jerked the wheel turning the car down a side street a week later.

Andy ignored him

"Are you really going to-" Sam started, but then he stopped and smacked his hands on the wheel, "Dammit McNally!"

"What Swarek?" Andy shot back, jumping at his outburst.

"Are you really going to go back to him after he cheated on you?" Sam yelled, his voice echoing in the squad car.

"So what if I am?" Andy shot back, "It's not like you have the right-" She shook her head. "Whatever Sam. It's none of your damn business."

"None of my-" he started. He turned his head to look at her, "It's none of my business?"

"No, it isn't!" Andy shook her head furiously, "God Sam, why are you so-?"

"So what Andy?" Sam asked, "So worried about you? Last time you were with Luke, he walked all over you and you're going back to that?"

"Well my first choice isn't an option," Andy spat out before she could stop herself.

Sam's mouth snapped shut and he stared at her for a moment. His gaze flicked back to the street and then he looked at her. "Andy," he said in a pained voice.

The radio crackled to life. "We have reports of a domestic disturbance at 416 Smithfield Road," said the dispatch.

Andy picked up the radio with more force than necessary. "1505 responding," she said into it.

"10-4 1505," said dispatch.

Andy put the radio back.

"Andy," Sam said.

"Let's go Sam," Andy snapped, reaching over and flipping on the sirens and lights.

He sighed and pushed down on the gas. "Andy, you left without a word," Sam said, "What was I supposed to do?"

Andy was silent.

"I told you I loved you," he said, "And you left."

They pulled up in front of 416 Smithfield Road and Andy got out of the car, slamming the door without a word. Sam hurried around the cruiser and met her on the other side before they walked up the front path together.

"STAY BACK!" shrieked a voice.

Sam and Andy's hands jumped to their guns immediately as they looked around.

"Sam, top window," Andy said, pointing her finger drawing her weapon.

They both looked up and saw a man in his twenties wielding a gun pointed right at them. "JUST GO AWAY!" he yelled.

"You know we can't do that," Sam said, "Come on down and we'll talk."

"This is Officer McNally, 1505 requesting backup to 416 Smithfield Road," Andy said into her radio, "Gunman and possible hostages."

"10-4 McNally. All available units report to 416 Smithfield Road. Repeat, all available units to 416 Smithfield Road," repeated dispatch.

"Come on man, put down the gun," Sam said calmly.

Gunshots rang through the air and Sam grabbed Andy and tackled her to the ground. Andy winced as she hit the ground under his body, her head smacking into the pavement. Sam rolled over off of her and fired off three shots at the window. "McNally, are you okay?" Sam asked, getting to his feet, eyes glued to the house, "Shots fired 416 Smithfield. I repeat shots fired," he said into his radio.

"Yeah," Andy said, stunned.

"We're going in," Sam said.

Andy pushed herself up as well and followed after him, limping slightly. She had just made it inside the front door when she felt searing pain in her leg, stomach and chest. She leaned and rest her hand on the wall trying hard to suck in deep breaths. And then she realized that she was bleeding.

Her hand dropped down to her thigh and when she drew it back, it was stained red with blood. She tried to suck in a deep breath, but found that she couldn't. She looked down to see three bullets stuck in her vest.

"Oh," she gasped out, leaning hard against the wall. She slipped down it and tried to focus on her breathing. "Sam," she whispered as loudly as she could, but his shouts of "clear" were getting further and further away.

Andy rolled over and vomited onto the dirty grey carpet. She struggled and tried to remove her vest as she tried to suck in deeper breaths.

There were gunshots upstairs and Andy's heart seized tightly in her chest.

"Sam," she gasped out again, but it was much the same volume.

"McNally, did you clear the basement?" Sam yelled down to her.

"Sam," she tried one more time before rolling over and vomiting again. She placed her hands tight on the bullet wound in her thigh. It was bleeding heavily, like she had nicked an artery.

"McNally!" Sam yelled again, "Andy?"

Andy opened her mouth to respond, but black spots were dancing in front of her eyes. She slumped against the wall and tried to stay awake.

Footsteps were coming closer. "McNally?" asked Sam's voice, closer this time. "McNally?"

He appeared in her field of fading vision and he paled dramatically. "Andy," he murmured, "Oh God. Andy!" He picked up his radio as he crossed the room to her. "Officer down. I repeat, Officer down. 416 Smithfield. We need an ambulance now!"

Andy gave a short laugh and then coughed.

"Andy, how are you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand over hers on her leg. He pushed tightly and Andy winced away.

"Cold," Andy mumbled.

He inspected her other bullet wound, but after deeming it wasn't life threatening, he turned his attention back to the leg wound. With one hand pressing against the wound, his other came up to grip Andy's bloody hand in his own. "You'll be okay Andy. I promise."

Oliver ran into the house flanked by Cruz and Dov.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Marlo asked immediately.

"Where is the medic? It looks like he hit her artery," he grunted, gently cupping the side of Andy's face, "Come on Andy. Hold on babe. You're going to be okay."

"Sam, the shooter?" Oliver asked.

"Shot in the foot, handcuffed to the radiator. Upstairs bedroom. The rest of the house is clear. There's a dead body in there as well, shot in the chest," Sam said and Oliver took off, "Get me a damn medic!"

"They're on the way," Dov said, holstering his gun, "What can I do?"

"Get me towels. Lots of them," Sam said, "Andy, come on," he pleaded, pushing hard on the wound, "Don't close your eyes. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes."

Andy forced her eyes open and she looked up into Sam's own dark orbs.

"There she is," he said with a smile, "Hold on Andy. The ambulance will be here any minute."

"S-Sam," she breathed.

"What is it Andy?" he asked.

"I-if I don't make it," she whispered.

"No," he said, cutting her off, cradling her in his arms and holding her up to his chest as Dov took over the blood stained towels, "No. You're going to be okay."

"Sam," she said urgently, "I-I love you," she choked out, still winded, before her eyes drifted shut.

Chris and Nick came into the house next, followed immediately by paramedics.

"Step back," barked the paramedic, taking over for Dov. Marlo pulled Sam back and he stumbled to his feet. He wiped his tear filled eyes with the back of his arm and then watched as the paramedics worked over Andy McNally.

"I can't walk on my foot," whined the shooter as Oliver hauled him down the stairs.

"You think that's bad?" Oliver asked aggressively, "You already killed one person and if this officer dies as well, there's many more things that will be way worse for you my friend. Now move it."

"Her pulse is low and her blood pressure is even lower. We need to get her to the hospital right now," said the paramedic, "Everyone back!"

"What the hell happened?" Nick demanded.

"We were walking up," Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Domestic disturbance. When we were walking up, that guy was in the window upstairs. He shot at us but I thought I'd gotten us down in time."

"Hey, come on Sam. I'll drive you back to the station," Marlo offered.

"I can't," Sam said, "I need to be with her."

"I'll go sir," Nick said, "You need to give a statement."

"Call me," Sam said, "If anything changes. Call me right away."

Nick nodded once and ran out to the ambulance.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update much sooner next time! Review review review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so so sorry for the slow updates folks! This semester of school is coming to a close and college has a ridiculous amount of work at this point... **

Chapter 8 -

"Go over again what happened," said Frank calmly.

"Frank, I need to be with her," Sam said weakly, "Please."

"She's at the hospital in surgery. There's nothing you can do but wait," Frank said, "Go over what happened one more time."

"We were responding to a domestic disturbance. She got out of the car first and started walking up the path. The suspect was in the upstairs window with a gun pointed right at us. She radioed it in to dispatch. And then he shot at us. I tackled her to the ground and covered her body with mine and then got up and we went inside to arrest the suspect. I noticed she hadn't followed me upstairs so I called to her and didn't hear a response. I handcuffed the suspect to the radiator and removed all weapons and then went downstairs and found her," Sam said.

"Why was she so far in front of you? Why did she get out of the car first?" Frank asked.

"We were having a personal conversation. She wanted out," Sam said, "So she was throwing herself into work. That's how she copes. Frank, please, I'm asking you as a friend. Can we go to the hospital?"

"Sure. Go take a quick shower Swarek. We'll leave in twenty," he said.

Thirty minutes later, Sam was seated in the hospital waiting room dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket. He had his head resting on his clasped hands and he was staring down at the linoleum floor.

"Sam!" said Nash's voice. Sam looked up to Andy's best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Been better," he grunted before resuming his unyielding stare at the floor tiles.

"You aren't hurt?" she asked.

"No," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his body quickly.

He gently patted her back. "Always a good turnout when it's one of our own," Sam said.

Traci winced slightly.

"Sorry," he said ruefully.

"It's true," Traci said, shrugging, "Have we heard anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Dammit," he yelled, slamming his fist onto the end table beside his bench.  
Traci jumped and the quiet chatter in the room died altogether.

"Sam," Traci said, "What?"

"This is on me," he said, "If she dies," he choked, "It's my fault."

"Sam," she said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Nash, what if she dies?" Sam asked harshly.

Traci swallowed hard.

The door to the waiting room opened and everyone looked up.

"McNally," said the doctor.

Everyone looked on expectantly.

The doctor sighed. "Andrea suffered from one bullet wound. One penetrating the artery in her leg causing the rapid blood loss. She also took a few rounds in her vest, so it appears that she has a few bruised ribs. She hit her head quite hard. And she lost a lot of blood," she explained.

"It's Andy," Sam said under his breath.

"It's quite serious," said the doctor, "She coded three times, but she's finally stable. She's a very luck girl."

Sam's heart pounded hard in his chest. "Can I see her?" he asked gruffly, catching her arm just before she disappeared off into the ICU.

"I'm sorry officer. It's family only at this point," said the doctor, shaking her head.

"Doctor," Traci said, appearing at his shoulder, "He's her partner. He was with her when she got shot."

The doctor hesitated, eyeing Sam's pale face and his bloodshot eyes. "Only for a little while," she said, "Come back with me."

"Thank you," Traci said. She squeezed Sam's hand and then he hurried after the doctor back into the ICU room.

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of Andy lying in the bed. "Can I-?" he asked the doctor.

"You can touch her," said the surgeon, "You won't hurt her."

Sam slid his hand into hers, avoiding all the lines coming off of her. "Andy," he said, pulling a chair up to the bed. He glanced at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

The doctor came up behind Sam and rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's tough to say right now," she said sadly, "But we're keeping her in a coma to help speed her brain heal and we're keeping a close eye on her and we have everything in control for now."

"What are her chances?" Sam asked.

"We can't give it an exact number right now. But if she makes it through the rest of the night, I'm confident she will fully recover," she replied.

Sam swallowed hard.

"Can I grab your name?" asked the doctor.

"Officer Swarek," Sam said, not looking up from Andy, "Sam."

"Sam Swarek?" she repeated.

"Yes," Sam said, glancing at her, "What?"

"You're her first medical contact number," said the doctor.

Sam's heart pounded in his chest and he turned his gaze back to Andy. "What?" he asked under his breath.

**AN: Just a little filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow! I wanted to give a quick shoutout to ChippewaPrincess96 for her review for the last chapter that made me smile like crazy. Thank you! It's always good to hear that people appreciate my work as much as you!**

**Not to say that everyones reviews don't make me smile like crazy. So keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alrighty folks! Since I'm nice I decided to update again! =P It's a short chapter but I think you might enjoy it! Review!**

Chapter 9 -

Two weeks later, the doctors were finally weaning her off the medically induced coma. Traci and Sam were seated at her bedside. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Traci replied.

The door opened and Marlo Cruz stepped in. "Hey," she said.

Sam hardly looked up. "Hey," he said, head resting on the edge of the bed beside Andy's thigh.

"Sammy, could I have a word?" she asked.

Sam glanced over at her. "Sure," he said, releasing Andy's hand and getting to his feet. He glanced at Traci. "Keep me posted," he said under his breath before following Marlo out of the room.

Traci watched them leave the room. "Hey," Marlo said, "How is she?"

"They're waking her up," Sam said abruptly.

They were silent.

"Sam, I don't like how you keep visiting her," Cruz said after a moment.

Sam laughed hollowly. "Marlo, she's in a coma," he said.

"Then she doesn't need company," Marlo replied evenly.

"I'm her first emergency contact," Sam said, "I need to be available."

"Why are you her emergency contact? Why isn't Callaghan or Nash or her parents?" Marlo asked testily, "You two aren't even that close. How the hell do you know what she would want?"

"Because we were partners for a long time. I was her training officer," Sam said wearily, rubbing his hand over his face, "She chose me. I don't know why. But it's my responsibility."

"Seriously Sam?" she asked, voice raising.

"Marlo," Sam said warningly, "We're in a hospital. You need to quiet down."

"She told you in her last awake breath that she loved you. And I've never seen you  
so dedicated to first aid," Marlo said, crossing her arms over her chest, "What aren't you telling me?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam," she said, voice not wavering.

"We were together for a bit," Sam said, shrugging.

"Romantically?" Marlo asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Did you love her?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam hesitated. "Yeah," he said after a moment.

"Do you still?" she asked.

Sam ran his hands over his face. "Marlo," he said, "Can this wait?"

"No Sam!" she said angrily, "Do you still love her?"

He sighed. "Yes," he admitted, "I think so. Happy?"

"No," she said, raising a hand and slapping him across the face, "We're over Sam. I can't freaking believe you!"

Sam watched her storm away and then turned and walked back into Andy's room.

Traci looked up at him. "You okay?" she asked gently, obviously having heard the entire exchange.

"I'll be okay when she is," Sam said, gesturing Andy.

**AN: I can hear the cheers from here! I know some of you will hate that Marlo is hitting people again but don't worry, she will get what's coming to her! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, let me know in PM's or reviews! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another update! This is getting crazy guys! I don't own Rookie Blue (but sometimes I pretend I do)!**

Chapter 10 -

"I really don't need this," Andy groaned out as the nurse rolled her down the hallway in a wheelchair three weeks later.

"It's just procedure," said the nurse, "Just until you're out of the hospital."

"Where's Sam?" Andy asked.

"Just getting the car," she replied, "He had your bags."

They rolled out of the hospital just as Sam pulled up in his squad car. He quickly got out and hurried around to the other side, opening the passenger door and stepping up onto the curb to offer Andy a hand. She pushed herself to her feet and steadied herself on Sam's hand as the nurse helped tuck her crutches under her arms. She moved a few steps towards the car and then Sam helped ease her in. She buckled herself in as Sam put her crutches across the back seat. He thanked the nurse and shut the door before walking around and getting in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked Andy after a moment.

She nodded, smiling at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Where to first?" he asked.

"15?" Andy asked.

"Really?" Sam asked her as he pulled away from the curb.

Andy smiled and rolled down the window enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair.

When they pulled up in front of the station fifteen minutes later, Sam hurried around the car to help her out and onto her crutches and then they made their way into the station.

"McNallayyy!" yelled Oliver immediately upon seeing her. He got to his feet and made his way over to her before he gave her a big hug and patted her on the back, "Good to see you up and about!"

"It's good to be up and about," Andy replied with a nod, "I hate hospitals."

"How are you doing?" asked Noelle from where she sat on the edge of a desk.

Andy shrugged. "I got shot," she said and the few police officers who had been shot laughed slightly.

"Well we are glad you're back," Noelle said, "It wasn't quite as optimistic around here without you."

Andy smiled at her. "Is Frank around?" she asked.

"In with Cruz right now," Dov pitched in. Andy glanced towards Frank's office and saw him on his feet, appearing to be yelling at her. Andy couldn't bring herself to care.

"Andy!" cried a familiar voice.

Andy turned to see Traci hurrying out of the D's offices. She hurried down the stairs and hugged Andy tightly.

"Thank God! I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend more time at the hospital," she said, "We're swamped right now. I was there when you were unconscious, right Swarek?"

Sam gave a curt nod and then said, "I'll be right back McNally," before he walked towards the locker rooms.

"It's okay Trace," Andy said, steadying herself on her crutches, "I was just learning how to use these things anyways."

"How are you feeling?" Luke called from the door to his office, eyes on Andy. He came down the stairs and wrapped her in a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Been better," Andy said awkwardly, shying away from him slightly, "But it could be worse."

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, nodding once, "Traci, we need to get back to work."

Traci grimaced at Andy and then hugged her before walking back up to the D's office.

**AN: I'm sorry it was a sort little filler chapter, but it showed Sam's devotion or whatever and Andy's unhappiness with Luke. (Yayy!) I'm working on chapter 11 and it's a pretty emotional chapter so far and I think you guys will all love it. Review review review and I might post it later tonight! Let me know where you want to see this going in the future!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here it is ladies/gents! The promised long(er) chapter! Now, I know that some of you want a good talk between Sam and Andy and that won't really happen in this one but it will happen within the following two or so. However, this one shows how much Andy needs Sam aaaaaand Marlo gets... Wait, I can't tell you a whole summary! Get reading!**

Chapter 11 -

A month later, Andy was on the way to 15 for her first day back. Traci was driving as Andy sat nervously in the passenger seat.

"Hey," Traci said, "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

Andy looked over at her friend. She laughed nervously. "No, sorry Trace," Andy peered down at her hands that were folded in her lap, "What were you saying?"

"Are you okay?" Traci asked, concerned.

"Hm?" Andy asked.

"Hey," she said, reaching over and placing her hands over Andy's, "What's going on with you?"

Andy shrugged. "I dunno," she said, "I'm just kind of nervous I guess."

"Oh," Traci said, drawing out the word in her understanding, "Okay."

"Yeah," Andy said, turning in her seat to look at Traci, "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"What?" Traci asked, "Being back to work?"

"Yeah," Andy said, running her hands through her hair, "Trace, I'm scared. What if I get-"

"Stop it," Traci said, "Don't. You aren't going to get shot again."

"But what if I do?" Andy asked.

"Stop," Traci said again, "You're stressing yourself out for no reason."

Andy heaved a sigh. "Trace-" Andy started.

"Stop," Traci said, "You're going to be fine. I swear." She pulled into the division parking lot and easily pulled into a spot. She unbuckled herself and turned to face Andy, "Trust me," Traci said, reaching over to squeeze Andy's thigh, "You're going to be fine."

Andy rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm being dumb," she groaned.

"Come on McNally," Traci said, "Let's get inside."

Andy heaved a sigh and nodded. She opened the door and stepped out of the car. She got her bag out of the backseat and fell into stride with Traci.

"Don't think about it," Traci said, looping her elbow through Andy's.

"Look who it is!" exclaimed Nick loudly as they entered the station.

"McNallayyy!" called Oliver loudly.

Andy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Hey," she said with a smile.

Traci grinned at her as Nick wrapped her in a tight hug. "Back to work, hey?" Nick asked, squeezing her tightly.

"That's the plan," Andy said with a smile. Nick pulled away and Andy caught sight of Luke crossing the room towards them.

"Andy," Luke said with a smile. He pulled her into a hug as well, pressing his lips to her temple, "I'm glad you're back," he said.

Andy leaned away from him, glancing at her watch. "Me too," she said, "I have to go get changed. Parade is in five. Talk later?" she asked him.

"Of course," Luke nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead again.

Andy hurried away and Traci struggled to keep up with her.

"What was that?" Traci asked her as they entered the women's locker room.

"What was what?" Andy asked, opening her locker with more force than necessary. She pulled her shirt up and over her head and turned to look at Traci. "What?"

"With Luke," she said.

"It's nothing," Andy shrugged, pulling on her uniform.

"Well what's going on there?" Traci asked, fixing her hair "Is your fling still going on?"

"I don't even know," Andy shrugged, "I mean he visited me less than five times, the whole time I was recovering."

"Andy, did you ever think that he was just taking you at your word?" Traci asked, "Just sex. You couldn't have sex while you were recovering so why would he bother?"

"It's called being a decent person. Gail stopped by. Frank stopped by. Sam was there basically every day. I can count on one hand the amount of times Luke came over."

Traci shrugged as Andy stepped into her uniform pants and tucked in her shirt.

"Parade is starting in a minute," said Gail, poking her head into the locker room.

Andy's heart started to pound uncomfortably in her chest and she felt dizzy. She sat down heavily on the bench and dropped her head in her hands. "Traci, I can't do this," she moaned, "I feel- I can't do this."

"You can," Traci said, crouching in front of her and gripping her hands, "I promise."

Andy looked up at her friend, eyes panicked. She shook her head furiously.

"What can I do to help?" Traci asked gently before it hit her. "I'll be right back," Traci said, getting to her feet and hurrying out of the room. She made her way to the parade room and poked her head inside. She spotted Sam talking to Oliver at the front of the room. "Swarek," she tried, but he didn't hear her. The room was filling up as she sighed and strode across the room. "Swarek, I need to borrow you," Traci said.

"Nash, parade is starting," Sam replied, sipping his coffee.

"Sam," Traci said, her eyes serious.

He cocked an eyebrow and got to his feet. She nodded to Oliver and then led the way out of the room. "What's going on Traci?" Sam asked.

"It's Andy," Traci said.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"You guys are going the wrong way," Best said loudly as they hurried down the hall.

"We'll be there Frank," Sam said.

"Swarek?" he asked.

"Sir, it's McNally," Traci said.

Frank stopped. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She's scared to get back to work. She's terrified she's going to get shot again," Traci said.

Frank nodded slowly. He glanced at the schedule for the day. "I'll rejig this so she's in the station for the next week, alright?" he asked.

Traci nodded. "That's good," she said, "Thank you."

"Try to slip in the back of parade, if you can," he said.

Traci and Sam both nodded.

"And tell her to come speak with me when she has the chance," he said before turning to walk into parade.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as they continued to walk.

"The locker room," Traci said, pushing open the door, "Andy?" she called. They walked around a wall of lockers and saw Andy sitting on the bench where Traci had left her with her head between her knees, "Andy?" Traci asked again, glancing at Sam. He was frowning.

"Trace, I can't-" Andy started. She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head between her knees.

Sam crossed the room and dropped down into a crouch in front of her. "Hey, come on McNally," Sam said, putting his hands on her knees. Her head shot up and her eyes met Sam's.

"Sam?" she asked, before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He returned the hug and patted her back. Traci hovered anxiously at the end of the bench. "You don't need to be worried Andy," Sam said gently.

"I'm not worried," Andy said, voice muffled by his shoulder, "I'm terrified. Sam, what if I get shot again?"

"You won't," Sam said, "Frank is putting you on desk duty for a week to get you into the groove of things and then you won't even think about it. Just take a deep breath."

Andy sucked in a deep breath and rest her chin on his shoulder. She glanced over at Traci who was still hovering at the end of the bench. "Thank you," she said, "Both of you."

"Of course," Traci said as Sam pulled away. He gave her a small smile and straightened up. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet when she took it.

"You good to go to parade?" Sam asked.

Andy gave a sigh and nodded. She shut her locker and the three of them made their way to parade. They slipped in the back and Frank gave a subtle nod to acknowledge them.

"And I want everybody to give Andy McNally a round of applause for her first day back. She's going to be on desk duty for the next week, doctors' orders, but it's good to have her back," Frank said. The room filled with applause and Andy smiled gently. "Swarek and Collins, Williams and Diaz, Peck and Epstein, Shaw will be alone. McNally, on desks. Nash you're with the D's. Serve, protect and don't get shot."

The room chuckled at the dismissal. Marlo Cruz brushed past Andy on her way out of the room. "Doctors' orders my ass," she was saying as she struggled to keep up with Gail and Nick, "I heard her blubbering away in the locker rooms about how scared she was to get back to work. You shouldn't even be a cop if you're scared. Go work as a preschool teacher or something."

Traci's jaw dropped open as she glanced at Andy. Andy felt herself pale.

Traci picked up her jaw and was just about to call a few choice words after Cruz when Gail drew back her fist and drilled it into the side of Marlo's face. She stumbled backwards and crashed into a rolling office chair which went flying before falling to the floor, clutching her face. "What the hell was that!?" Marlo shrieked at Gail who was shaking out her hand with a stoic look on her face.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Cruz," Gail said coldly, "Andy is ten times the cop you'll ever be."

"You hit me!" Marlo shrieked.

"You deserved it," Gail shrugged before walking away.

**AN: I know you guys are probably pretty happy right now! So I won't say much here, but who was surprised that it was Gail that punched her in the face? I was surprised too, let's be honest! =P Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's another update guys! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12 -

"Sir," Andy said, knocking on the glass door to Frank's office, "Traci mentioned that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah," he said, looking up, "Come on in McNally. Shut the door behind you."

Andy pulled the door shut behind her. She glanced out into the station and saw Sam's gaze shoot back down to his paperwork, Andy turned to face Frank Best. "What's going on?"

"Take a seat McNally," he said.

Andy did as she was told. She rest her hands in her lap and looked up at her boss.

"Nash mentioned that you were having a bit of a struggle coming back to work," he said.

"Not a struggle to come back, sir," Andy clarified, "Just a, well, struggle to trust it. I guess."

"It's normal to be anxious Andy," Frank said gently, "Especially after what you went through, your close call. We understand if you don't want to go out right away. I understand if you don't want to go out right away."

Andy nodded.

"Really. The first time I got shot, I had surgery and recovered and called in sick for two weeks after," Frank said, "I get it."

Andy hesitated, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Take what time you need to get comfortable with it. I just want you to talk to me, alright?" he asked.

Andy nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Good," Frank said, "Now can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Andy said.

"What happened this morning with Officer's Cruz and Peck?" he asked.

Andy bit back a smile. "Officer Peck punched Officer Cruz in the face," she said, "Because Officer Cruz was making comments about my ability to be a police officer."

Frank sighed.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Andy asked.

He nodded.

"Why is Officer Cruz here? From what I've heard she has complaint after complaint from the public and she only causes problems in the Division," Andy said.

Frank heaved another sigh. "She's my goddaughter," he said, "It was meant to be a favor for her father. I thought he was overreacting about how short-tempered she can be and took her on. And now, well…"

Andy couldn't help it and she snorted. Loudly.

Best looked at her for a moment and then he started to laugh as well. "You're free to go McNally," Frank said between chuckles, "I'm always available to talk."

"Thank you sir," Andy said, getting up, still laughing, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow McNally," he said.

Andy got to her feet and exited his office before walking to the women's locker room.

"Andy," Sam called as she walked by him, "How are you doing?"

Andy gave a small smile and nodded. "Good, thanks Sam," she replied.

He nodded once and Andy continued to the locker room. She went to her locker and found Gail seated on the bench in front of her own locker. Andy unlocked the door to her locker. "How's the hand?" she asked the icy blonde.

"Bruised," came Gail's cool response, "How's her face?"

"Probably bruised," Andy said, toeing off her boots. She put them in her locker and proceeded to unbutton her uniform shirt, "Thanks Gail," Andy said, "For standing up for me today."

"I didn't stand up for you," Gail shrugged, "She was just pissing me off."

"Did Frank get mad?" Andy asked.

"No," Gail said, "He called me into his office, asked what happened and then said I was free to leave." she shrugged. "I think everyone wanted to hit her."

Andy pulled on her t-shirt. "Thanks anyways," Andy said simply.

Gail shrugged again. "She had no idea what she as talking about anyways."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked as she pulled on a pair of yoga pants.

"Talking about not deserving to be a cop if you're scared. She's full of it," she replied quietly.

Andy nodded, knowing Gail was thinking of when she had been abducted.

Gail nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow," Andy replied with a smile, pushing her feet into her shoes.

**AN: Who would have thought hey? Hahaha. Now review! Also, in the next two chapters, two of the things you want to happen will happen! I will update soon! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's another update guys! I hope you enjoy! Part 1 of what I know you all want!**

Chapter 13 –

The rest of the week passed and at the end of it, Andy found herself sitting at the bar in the Black Penny with Traci. They had been there for half an hour when Andy felt arms wrap around her. Luke's lips came and pressed up against her cheek. "Hey Andy," he said, sliding into the bar stool next to her, "Hey Nash."

"Hi Luke," Traci said, pushing herself to her feet, "I've gotta swing by my mom's place and pick up Leo," she said, "Will you need a ride Andy?"

"She'll be good," Luke said, nipping at Andy's earlobe, "See you tomorrow Nash."

"Bye Traci," Andy said with a tight smile, "See you in the morning."

Traci smiled at her friend and then grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She made her way to the door and was gone.

"How was your first week back?" Luke asked Andy, his voice low in her ear.

"It was long," Andy sighed, "But it's good to be back, I think"

Luke nodded. "Good, good," he said.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few long minutes.

"What say we get out of here?" Luke asked suggestively, "Go to your place? Catch up?" He winked at her. He came in closer to her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Andy leaned away from him. "I don't know Luke," Andy said, chewing her lower lip, "It's been a long week."

Luke sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What?" Andy asked absently.

"What's the matter with you? You usually jump at that chance."

"I'm just tired," Andy said, starting to get ticked off.

"Okay," Luke said, leaning back in his seat, "Is that all? You seem angry."

"It doesn't matter," Andy shook her head.

"Come on Andy. It does matter. I do care about you," he said.

"You visited me four times when I was recovering," Andy said shortly, "That doesn't exactly scream that you care."

"You were the one that said you just wanted this to be sex," Luke said, response clipped.

"It's not about sex. It's about being a decent person Luke," Andy shot back, "I could have died. I almost did. And you're acting like that's no big deal."

Luke heaved a sigh and pushed himself back from the bar. "I don't have time for this," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Luke," Andy said, grabbing his arm.

He turned to look at her.

"I think this is over between us," Andy said gently.

Luke nodded, a conflicted look on his face. "Fine," he said, "See you at work McNally."

Andy sat there still for a long moment before she drained the rest of her beer and put her arms in the sleeves of her jacket. She paid the bartender and crossed the bar and stepped outside.

"Shoot," she grumbled.

The dark clouds that had been lingering all day had finally opened up and it was now pouring. Andy sighed when she realized that both of her options at rides home had already left.

"Shoot," she grumbled. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

She couldn't call Traci. She was picking up Leo.

She definitely couldn't get a ride with Luke.

Andy chewed on her lip and dialled Sam's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Andy?" Sam's voice asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm kind of stranded," Andy said, "And it's pouring."

"Where are you?" he asked with a sigh.

"The Penny," Andy said.

"See you in ten," Sam said.

**AN: Yayyyy! Finally Andy and Luke are officially over! =P Review review review and maybe I'll post the next chapter that contains the 2nd thing you really want to happen tomorrow! I appreciate all of your comments and time spent on this story. oxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So sorry for the slow updates! I'm right in the middle of exam week and it's frigging CRAZYYY! Here's part 2 of 2 of what you really wanted to see! I hope you enjoy this, as this is the last update until Saturday afternoon bec ause I'm so so busy! I want to know what you think guys!**

Chapter 14

Sam rolled up in front of the Penny in his pick-up the promised time later. He saw Andy seated on the step just outside of the bar, her jacket pulled tight around her body.

Sam rolled down the window. "You know, you could have waited inside," he called to her teasingly.

Andy wordlessly got in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he turned up the heat.

She nodded. "Sorry for making you come out," Andy said after a moment, "I didn't want to have to wait for a cab."

"It's fine," Sam said, "Are you okay?"

Andy glanced at him. "Whatever I have with Luke, I broke it off," she said.

"And?" Sam asked, trying hard to keep his face indifferent.

"And I don't feel bad," Andy shrugged, "Like I won't really miss him."

"Probably because you won't," Sam said as he turned out of the parking lot, "Your house?" he asked.

Andy nodded and rest her cold hands over the heat vents. "Hey Sam," Andy started after they had been driving in silence.

"Hm?" he asked, not looking up.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did for me," Andy said, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, glancing sideways.

"When I got shot," Andy said, "I never said thanks for you taking care of me."

"Of course McNally," he said, "You're my partner. I can't let you die on my watch."

"Is that all it was?" she asked, her voice disappointed.

Sam hesitated. "Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?" Sam asked.

Andy chewed on her lip, thinking. She eventually shook her head.

"You said you loved me Andy," Sam said, not looking away from the road in front of him.

"Oh," Andy said gently. She swallowed hard and looked down at her lap, clasping her hands together. "I do Sam," she said after a long moment.

Sam's intake of breath beside her caused her to jerk her head to face him. He glanced sideways at her. "Andy," he said, voice pained, "Don't-"

"I meant it," Andy said, "I did." Sam stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. "I love you. And I feel like I always have," she said playing with the hem of her jacket.

Sam hesitated.

"Sam," Andy sighed, "Can you just say what you feel for once?"

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and pushed his fingers back through his hair. "Andy," he managed to groan out.

"Try it," Andy said, "I dare you."

Sam heaved a sigh. "Andy when you were shot and I came down and saw you in a pool of blood," he shook his head, "And when I was trying to keep you awake, trying to keep you alive," he swallowed hard, "It was like Jerry all over again. I felt like I was talking to Jerry. I felt like it was Jerry's blood all over me." Sam stretched out his hands in his lap and stared down at them. "It felt like I was losing Jerry again, but I knew it was you and that made it even worse."

Andy was silent, waiting patiently, heart beating hard against her ribs.

"It scared the shit out of me," Sam said finally, looking up and meeting her eyes.

Andy nodded once. "Okay," she said.

"I love you, Andy," he said slowly, voice quiet.

Andy swallowed hard and then leaned across the centre console to wrap her arms around him.

He hugged her back easily.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a-" Sam started to say sincerely, leaning back, away from her. Andy caught the back of his head and he cut off abruptly. They looked at each other from a couple of inches apart for a moment before Andy tilted her head slightly and leaned forward to press her lips hard into Sam's.

**AN: YAYYY! Reviewww!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ugh! SOO sorry for the slow updates! Life seems to be really good at getting in the way! I just wanted to make sure I had new chapters out for all of my stories for Christmas, so Merry Christmas guys!**

**I hope you're enjoying the holiday season with your loved ones, and I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of Sam and Andy in the midst of your eggnog celebrations! Review!**

Chapter 15 -

The next morning, Andy found herself paired up with Sam. The night previous, after their kiss, he had dropped her off at her house and had left right away, leaving Andy time to think.

"Good morning," she said as she walked up to Sam where he was chatting with Oliver.

"Morning McNally," Oliver said as Sam gave a nod.

Andy caught sight of Luke coming towards her in her peripheral vision. "I'm gonna go start the car," she managed to spit out before hurrying out the side door. She made it to their squad car and slid in the front seat. Luke wasn't even a concern for her anymore, but avoiding talking to him would certainly make life a lot easier.

Andy's eyes flickered to the rear view, so she could keep an eye on the door. When Sam came out, Andy smiled. He walked over to their squad car, two coffees in hand. "Hey you," Andy said, reaching over and pushing open the door for him.

"You're driving?" Sam asked dubiously, as he handed her her coffee and got in the car.

"Just for now," Andy said, taking a sip. Mmm. Just how she liked it. She gave him a smile and then put it in the cup holder and put the car in drive.

"So," Andy started to speak at the same time as when Sam said, "About last night-"

Andy stopped. "Go ahead," she said as she merged into traffic.

"No, you," Sam said.

Andy chewed on her lip, "Well after last night," Andy said, "I was thinking a lot."

"About?" Sam asked.

"Sam, what happened with Marlo?" Andy asked, "I mean, you two were going strong before I got shot and then after she looked like I'd killed her cat."

"We broke up when you were unconscious," Sam shrugged, "Well, she did it. Didn't like all the time I spent in the hospital with you."

Andy watched the road but pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I thought you knew," Sam shrugged, drinking his coffee, "It was obvious, I thought."

"But you are broken up, right?" Andy asked.

"You know what? Good," Andy said, "I really hated her."

Sam gave a small smirk into his coffee cup.

"So what are we gonna do?" Andy asked after a long pause. She glanced sideways at Sam who was gazing out the front windshield. "Sam?" she asked.

He hesitated and rubbed a hand over his face. "Andy," he said, "Listen to me. I care about you. I love you. And seeing you shot scared the hell out of me. And I don't want to waste time not being with you because of Best or Cruz or Callaghan."

Andy looked at Sam. "I think that's the most you've said at one time, ever," she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Andy," he chuckled slightly, "Seriously."

"Seriously," she nodded with a smile, "Go ahead."

"I want to be with you," he said, "That's it."

"Then let's be together," Andy said, shrugging.

"Andy," Sam said, "We can't just-"

"But why not?" Andy asked, turning to look at him, "Luke and I did. Traci and Jerry did. Marlo and you did. Sam, even Frank and Noelle are together. We just need to keep our focus on work while we're at work and on us when we aren't at work. Okay?"

Sam heaved a sigh, his eyes shut.

"Sam?" Andy asked gently.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Okay?" she repeated.

"Pull over," he said suddenly.

Andy looked around confused. "Sam, what?" she asked.

"Just pull over," he said.

She did as she was told, checking her mirrors. "What?" she asked once she was at the side of the road.

He reached over and cupped his hand around the back of Andy's head and pulled her so that their lips collided. "Okay," he mumbled when they pulled apart.

"1505, we have a car accident just two blocks north of your current location," said dispatch.

Sam let out a groan and leaned away from Andy. He grabbed the radio and brought it up to his mouth. "10-4 dispatch. 1505 responding," he said. He glanced at Andy and nodded his head towards the road.

Andy bit her lip gently, staring at Sam and then laughed and shook her head. She put the car in drive and made her way towards the accident.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah McNally?" he asked.

"Can we keep this quiet?" she asked, "Just for now?"

Sam glanced at her. "Sure," he nodded, "That would be best."

Andy nodded.

"Hey Sam?" she asked as she parked just down the street from the accident.

"Yeah?" he asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"You're still taking out my garbage, right?" she asked with a smile.

**AN: I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it guys! I'll try to post a few more chapters before I head back to school in the New Year. As usual, review! Let me know what you liked/didn't like! Again, Happy Holidays!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue. However, they should probably just buy this storyline from me for the next season! =) **

**This chapter is short with some cute little McSwarek moments(with Sam trying!). Read, enjoy, review!**

**Chapter 16**

A week later, Andy was putting away her dishes from dinner when there was a knock on her door. She glanced at her watch. Traci was early.

"One second!" she called back, picking up her wine glass and making her way to the door.

She opened it and was surprised when she saw Sam instead of Traci. "Hi," he said with a grin. His dimples were deep and his eyes were sparkling.

"Hey," Andy said, "I thought you were Traci."

"Hope I didn't disappoint you," Sam said with a smile. He eased around her and walked into her house.

"Of course not," Andy said, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

He bent over once he reached her kitchen sink and pulled out the garbage can. He pulled the bag up and out of the can and tied it shut. He pushed another bag in and then made his way back to Andy who was standing at the door, wine glass in hand, mouth slightly open. "I'm taking out your garbage," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek before he walked around her out of the door.

"Are you coming back up?" she asked him as he walked down the hallway.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

Andy leaned on the doorframe and nodded.

He smiled again. "Then I'll come back." He disappeared into the stairwell and Andy turned back into her apartment. She picked up her cellphone off the counter and called Traci quickly.

"Hey Andy," she answered, "I'm going to be a little late. The girl I usually get to babysit Leo is sick so I need to find-"

"Trace," Andy said, "Can we reschedule?"

"Sure," Traci said, "Why? What's up?"

"Sam is here, Andy said, "He just showed up."

"Okay," Traci said, and then it hit her, "OH!"

"Yeah," Andy said, glancing back towards the door.

"Why is he there?" she asked.

"To take out my garbage," Andy said, "And I asked him to stay."

"Well hang up and get back to him!" Traci said, "We'll talk tomorrow. Text me later if you need a ride to work in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Andy replied. She hung up and took a gulp of wine, fluffing her hair up with her fingers. The knock came on the door, causing her to jump. She set down her wine glass and walked over to the door, opening it to see Sam with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

"Hi," she smiled back, unable to help herself.

"You okay?" he asked as she stepped back to let him in.

She nodded. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, "There's an open bottle of red and some beers in the fridge."

Sam went to the fridge and pulled out a beer which he opened easily and swallowed a big mouthful. He looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

"I just can't believe you're here," she laughed, shaking her head, "That's all."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

Andy shrugged. "I didn't think you'd actually take out my garbage," she laughed.

Sam grinned at her. "A promise is a promise, no matter how late," he said, "How was your week?"

"Good," Andy said with a smile, "Yours?"

He nodded. "Alright," he said.

Andy sat down on the barstool at the counter and fingered the stem on her wine glass. "So," she said, looking up at him.

He walked over to her, set down his bottle and bent down to press his lips to hers. She leaned her head back and rest her hand on his arm. He tasted like beer and something distinctly Sam. She ran her fingers up his arm and cupped the back of his head as his tongue gently prodded her lips apart. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her feet. When she broke away to breathe in deeply, he gave her a wink and she blushed. "Dammit Sam," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"What?" he asked, bewildered, loosening his grip on her to look at her closely.

"Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What McNally?" he asked gruffly in her ear, nudging her earlobe with his nose.

Andy looked up at him and pressed her lips to his again.

When they broke apart the next time, Sam looked at Andy closely. "Are you happy Andy?" he asked.

"Of course," Andy said, looking up at him, "Aren't you?"

"I'm so happy," Sam said. She tightened her grip around him, breathing in the smell of Sam and his cologne on his leather jacket.

**AN: Awwwwwww! I hope you enjoyed this shorty. The next chapter I have is way way longer, I promise! **

**Let me know what you think in reviews and PM's! You guys are great, and hearing from you makes me want to keep on posting these for you! (Over 100 reviews already!? Thank you all so so much!)**

**Also, I have a question as to what you folks would prefer. Would you like this story to end soon and then me post a sequel of a HEA with Sam and Andy? Or would you just like me to lump all of it into this story. Let me know! **

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue. However, they should probably just buy this storyline from me for the next season! =) **

**Okay, so I lied. The chapter AFTER this one is really long to make up for all the short ones. But I thought that maybe we could have a little fluffy chapter to lighten up the story a little bit. This chapter contains a frisky, flirty Sam, just a little warning! =P I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I posted this earlier in the night and then after a really smart review from an anonymous guest reviewer, I decided to take it down and rejig it. This is the rejigged version! I hope everybody who already read the last version is able to read the updated one!**

Chapter 17

Andy was just stepping out of the shower when she heard someone knock on her door. "One second!" she called out, hurrying to her room to pull on her bathrobe before making her way to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Sam standing there holding five pink daisies. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, his dimples deep in his cheeks, "I've been out here for forever. I think your neighbor is gonna call the cops on me." He glanced to his left.

"We are the cops," Andy said with a laugh, poking her head into the hallway. She waved and smiled to her next door neighbor who was eyeing Sam with her eyes squinted behind her reading glasses. "Hi Mrs. Brown," she said with a smile before she stepped back and let Sam walk into the apartment. "Are those for me?" she asked, gesturing the flowers in Sam's hand.

"Oh," he said, "Yeah," he held them up.

Andy leaned up and pressed her lips to Sam's in a silent thank you before taking the flowers and bringing them into the kitchen to put in a vase.

"What are you up to on your day off?" Sam asked, looking around her apartment.

"Exciting stuff," Andy said with a laugh, "Like cleaning and grocery shopping. I would offer you a drink but the only thing I have in my fridge is pickles, jam and filtered water."

Sam shook his head and walked up behind Andy as she stood on her toes to pull a vase down from the cupboard. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her body tight against his while reaching up and snagging the vase she wanted between his fingers. He set it down gently on the counter as Andy rest her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

He pressed his lips to her temple. "Come on. Get ready and I'll take you out to lunch," he said, "And then we'll go and get your groceries."

"No, Sam, you don't need to bring me to go food shopping," Andy sighed, filling the vase with water, "Especially on your day off!" Andy cut the ends of the flowers before putting them in the water.

"I want to," Sam said, nipping gently at Andy's earlobe.

She spun to face him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, wrapping both his arms around her, "I'm sure."

Andy smiled. "Let me go get dressed," she said, pulling away from him.

"We could always stay behind and you wouldn't have to worry about getting dressed," Sam said suggestively, pulling at the ties on her bathrobe.

"Okay Rico Suave," she said with a laugh, "Maybe later, if you behave yourself."

Sam grinned after her as she disappeared into her bedroom. She immerged several minutes later dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was dried and she had a little mascara on her eyelashes.

"Good to go McNally?" Sam asked her.

"Good to go Swarek," she replied, rolling her eyes. His hand slid into hers as they stepped out of her apartment and made their way down the hallway.

After a quick lunch in an old-fashioned diner a few blocks from Andy's place, they went to the grocery store. Sam was pushing the cart as Andy walked alongside him, taking things off the shelf as needed.

"Well I don't need anything else," Andy said after she picked up a couple of milk jugs, "So do you want to get out of here?"

Sam nodded and the two started to make their way to the front till. As they were walking down an aisle, Sam paused, eyes on a display. He glanced at Andy and then back at the display.

She followed his gaze and snorted. "Oh God Sam," she said, flushing slightly, "What are you? Twelve?" She leaned across the cart and took a package of condoms off of the display and put them in the cart.

"Well if you look who it is," said a familiar voice from behind them, causing Andy's grip to tighten on the box in her hand.

Andy and Sam turned to see Marlo Cruz with a basket on her arm.

"Oh," Andy said shortly.

"Hey Cruz," Sam said politely, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine thanks," she said, "Look how domesticated you are all of a sudden, hey Sammy?"

Andy sighed and dropped the box into the cart. "What's going on Cruz?" Andy asked, placing her hand on her hip.

Cruz was silent, gaze level on the condom box on top of the Cheerios in Andy's cart, eyebrow raised.

Andy cleared her throat.

"Just grocery shopping," Marlo replied, her eyes shooting up and going between Sam and Andy, "This is cute," she said condescendingly, pointing between the couple as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Well we have to get going," Andy said abruptly, "Stuff to do, places to be, things to see."

"Of course," Marlo replied, "Have a good one guys."

"See you tomorrow Cruz," Sam said with a tight smile before leading Andy away while pushing the cart.

Andy screwed up her face as they were walking away and Sam chuckled deep in his throat. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Andy shook her head vehemently.

Sam leaned down to kiss her temple. "Well that just sucks for her," he said.

Andy nodded, face burning red. "Sam," she groaned out, "Don't you kind of feel like your mom just caught us buying condoms?" she asked.

He looked down at her with a grin and he winked before leading the way down the rest of the aisle towards the tills.

**AN: Oy vey! Sam Swarek! I realize that it was a little bit out of character on Sam's part and that it sucked that Cruz came in there. Buuuut, that being said, I wanted to show that Sam is making a much bigger effort with Andy this time around and that he cares a lot about her. Also, for the Cruz part, I wanted to push it in her face a little bit (hahah)!**

**I hope you enjoyed this (other) shorty. I will post the long one soon soon, I swear!**

**ALSO! Just as a sidenote, I wanted to thank you all sincerely for how supportive you've been of me and this fanfiction so far. It means so much to see that so many people really enjoy something that I spend waaayyy too much time on. So please keep up the reviews and messages and favorites and follows and all the fun stuff, because it makes me want to keep writing for each and every one of you! **

**oxox**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue. However, they should probably just buy this storyline from me for the next season! =) **

**Here's the long(ish) one I promised! It's a gooder (I think) in which Andy is badass, Marlo is less of a bitch (at least later) and Sam is cute (as usual)! I hope you enjoy! OH! And Happy New Year!**

Chapter 18

"You guys should just go public," Traci shrugged two months later, "It's not like anything is going to happen to you guys. Pretty much everyone knows anyways."

Andy snorted. "Yeah right Trace," Andy said.

"Yeah," Marlo added in as she brushed past them, "As if Sammy would ever be with her." She gave Andy a slow once over. She shook her head and made to start walking away.

"He already has," Andy called after her.

"Probably the biggest mistake of his life," she shot back, whirling around to look at Andy and Traci.

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Traci asked, eyebrows raised.

Marlo gave a dry laugh and rolled her eyes. She walked into the parade room.

"I _hate_ her," Andy grated out, "God."

"She's toxic," Traci said, "Whatever. Come on. We're going to be late."

"I think you need to punch out Cruz," Andy said conversationally to Gail a few hours later as she turned the squad car into an alleyway to avoid the construction on the road.

"What did she do now?" Gail asked, sipping her cup of coffee.

Andy sighed.

"Is it about Swarek?" Gail asked.

Andy whipped her head around to look at the blonde. "What?"

"Don't kid yourself. You and_ Sammy _aren't fooling anyone with that little charade," Gail said.

"Gail," Andy said, her gaze focused just beyond the other officer.

Gail turned to follow Andy's gaze and her own eyes fell on the large grey van that had smoke pouring out of the back. "Dispatch, this is 1508. We have a vehicle fire in the back alley off of 7th. Requesting the fire department," Andy said into the radio.

"10-4, 1508. Fire crews will be there shortly," said dispatch. Andy replaced the radio and opened the driver's side door. She popped the trunk and took out the fire extinguisher before approaching the van, Gail to her left.

"Gail, is that a squad car?" Andy asked, catching sight of a 15 Division squad car just down the alleyway.

"Yeah," Gail replied, "Dispatch," she said into her radio, "This is Peck. Who was driving squad car 1503 today?" she asked.

"Officers Epstein and Cruz," replied dispatch.

"10-4," she replied, glancing at Andy, "Are you feeling weird about this?" she asked.

Andy nodded in response. She glanced at the van and shrugged. "Might as well check it out."

Gail held her face up to the window on the back of the van. "Andy, there's someone in there," she said, voice panicked, "Quick. I'll open the door, you be ready with the extinguisher and I'll grab them and pull them out. On three?"

"One, two, three," Andy counted. Gail flung open the back door and smoke billowed out. Andy pulled the pin out of the extinguisher and blasted the flames as best as she could. Gail leaned into the back of the van and managed to grab a hold of the person's ankle. She yanked them out and as the man hit the ground, he began to fight against Gail's hands.

"My name is Officer Gail Peck and this is Andy McNally. We're the police," Gail said, "You're safe now. I'm going to take off this hood now, okay?"

She pulled the sack off the man's head and Andy and Gail's jaws both dropped open. "Dov?" Andy demanded, "Jesus Christ. Are you okay?" she pulled back the tape on his mouth.

"He took Cruz," Dov said, "Took my keys and took Cruz. That way," Dov said, pointing. He coughed and Gail patted him on the back, pushing his hair back from his face.

"You good here?" Andy asked her.

She nodded. Andy pulled out her gun and made off down the alley. If the squad was still there, he hadn't gotten far.

Andy heard whimpering as she walked down the alleyway.

"This is the police, freeze," Andy said, coming around a small corner. Her eyes fell on the suspect, a dark haired man with a large nose and deep set eyes with his pants around his ankles. Andy looked down and saw Marlo Cruz, cowering in the corner, only wearing her undergarments, eyes wide and full of tears. A gag was tight around her mouth and

The suspect flew at Andy, tackling her hard to the ground, his pants still around his ankles. Andy's gun flew out of her hand and skittered across the ground as she let out a scream. Andy reached up and punched the man in the face as hard as she could. The man crawled off of her, kicking her in the head as he pulled himself up to his feet. Andy scrambled to her own feet and took two steps towards the suspect when he picked up her gun and held it level on her chest.

"Come on man," Andy said, arms up, shaking her head, "You don't want to do this. Just put down the gun and we can work something out."

He squeezed the trigger and the gunshot filled the air. Andy stumbled backwards as the bullet went square into her vest. She sucked in as deep of a breath as she could as the suspect hurried towards the squad car, fumbling with the keys. She heard Gail's panicked voice over the radio.

"We've got shots fired in the alley off of 7th street," she barked out, "I repeat, shots fired. Andy! Are you okay?" she yelled.

Andy willed herself not to throw up and she pushed herself up off the ground again and stumbled after the man, trying hard to draw in a deep breath. He was bending to pull up his pants when she tackled him to the ground. They rolled around several times on the hard rock ground. The man managed to punch Andy in the face and then push himself to his feet and hurry to the squad car. Andy kicked him in the back of the knees. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Andy kneeled on his back. She took out her cuffs.

"You are under arrest," she said as she heard sirens fill the smoky air, "For attempted sexual assault on a police officer, assault of a police officer and public indecency," Andy spat out. She hauled him to his feet and threw him against the squad car as she told him his rights. "I'm going to search you now," she said, "Do you have anything that could hurt me?" she asked. She patted him down and then put him in the back of Epstein and Cruz's squad car, tucking the keys away in her pants pocket. She leaned against the fence and slid down it, world spinning in front of her eyes. She stuck her head between her knees and tried to suck in a deep breath. She tugged at the Velcro on her Kevlar as Gail ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, crouching down.

Andy nodded. "Suspect is in custody," she huffed out.

"Did you get hit?" Gail asked.

Andy pointed to the bullet hole in her vest. "The douchebag hit me in the Kevlar. This is the second time this year," she grunted as the alley was flooded with flashing lights.

Andy sat impatiently on the back bumper of the ambulance twenty minutes later. "I'm okay," she sighed for the tenth time, "Seriously. Stop making a fuss about me."

"I hear you Officer, but we need to make sure," said the paramedic, taking her blood pressure again. "McNally," said Oliver, walking over to her, notepad out and pen ready, "How are you doing?"

Andy nodded. "Just fine," she said, "This is all unnecessary."

"It's just a precaution Andy," he said, standing in front of her, "Could we have a minute alone?" Oliver asked the medic.

He nodded and left.

"What happened? Oliver asked.

"Peck and I were taking a detour through a back alley to avoid construction. We saw a large grey van a little ways away and saw that it was smoking. We called it in to the fire department and went over to make sure it was empty as we were waiting for the fire department. When we looked in the back window, we saw a figure in the back of the van. Peck and I pulled the victim out of the van and carried him a safe distance away. We removed his blindfold and then realized that it was Officer Epstein. We radioed it in and Epstein shared that a male suspect had attacked them, restrained them and taken away Cruz before lighting the van on fire. I asked Epstein if he knew where Cruz had ended up and he directed me down the alley. I ran there after making sure Gail stayed on scene with Epstein. I found Officer Cruz and the suspect a long ways down the alley. He had removed her shirt and her pants and had removed his own pants when I got there. Officer Cruz was gagged and bound at this point. The suspect came at me and before I could get a shot off, he tackled me and had thrown my gun to the ground. He crawled off of me and grabbed my gun, firing a round at me. It hit my vest and I was knocked over. I got to my feet and I managed to subdue him and get him into a car," Andy swallowed, "Is that okay?"

"You did-" Oliver started.

"McNally!" called a familiar voice.

Andy looked over to where Sam was getting out of his truck. He caught her eye and hurried over, his eyes panicked.

"Jesus Christ McNally," he said as he came up to us, "I can't leave you alone, ever." He surveyed the forming bruise on the side of her face and her bleeding lip, "Are you okay?" he asked her gently, pushing loose hair back from her face.

Andy nodded. "I'm fine Sam," she said gently.

Sam cupped her chin in her hands and peered into her eyes. He nodded and then pulled her into a hug. "Good," he said, "What the hell happened?" he demanded angrily as the ambulance attendant came back over.

"It's okay Sam," Andy said, leaning away from him and wincing at the tenderness in her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, glancing sideways at the medic.

"He managed to get a shot off at me. I took it in the vest," Andy said.

"Have you looked at it?" he demanded of the medic.

He nodded. "It's going to be pretty badly bruised for a while and there is a possible rib fracture, but I can't tell right now. We'd need an x-ray to be sure," he said, "Officer Shaw and I were just trying to convince Officer McNally to go to the hospital."

"I'll go when everything here is okay," Andy grated out, pushing herself to her feet. "Is Cruz already on the way to the hospital?" she asked Oliver.

"They're just packing her up to go now," he replied, shutting his notepad. Andy nodded and made her way over to where Marlo was sitting on the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a foil blanket as Noelle took her statement.

"McNally," Marlo said, glancing over at her.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked gently.

"Fine," she shrugged.

Andy nodded. She glanced at Noelle. "You okay McNally?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine," Andy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Noelle nodded. "Good," she glanced back towards Sam and Oliver, "I think Swarek wants you back over there," she said.

Andy glanced over and saw Sam watching them closely. "Yeah, he wants me to go to the hospital," she said.

"You did take a bullet in the chest," Noelle said.

Andy shrugged and then grimaced as she moved her ribs. She turned back to Marlo. "You sure you're alright?" Andy asked after a moment.

Marlo pushed herself to her feet, the blanket falling off of her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Andy. Andy hesitantly hugged her back. "Thanks McNally," Marlo said in her ear, "I don't know what would have h-"

"Don't think about it," Andy said, leaning out of the hug to look at the older officer, "You're safe now though. So just focus on that."

"Thanks McNally," Marlo repeated.

Andy nodded, resting her hand on the tender spot in her torso.

Sam appeared at Andy's shoulder. "Come on," he said, putting his hands on Andy's shoulders, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Okay," Andy said, bringing her hands up rub her face. They turned and began to walk towards Sam's truck.

"Officer Swarek," Marlo called after them.

Sam and Andy turned to look at the other officer.

"Take good care of this one Sam," Marlo said, glancing at Andy, "She's worth it."

"I know she is," Sam said, glancing down at Andy with a small smile.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Happy New Year again! Review!**

**ALSO! Just as a sidenote, I wanted to thank you all sincerely for how supportive you've been of me and this fanfiction so far. It means so much to see that so many people really enjoy something that I spend waaayyy too much time on. So please keep up the reviews and messages and favorites and follows and all the fun stuff, because it makes me want to keep writing for each and every one of you! **

**oxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: HAPPY 2013 FOLKS! I decided to post another long(ish) chapter becasue I love you all so very much! So here is chapter 19, in which there is some (sorta) foreshadowing and Andy meets Sam's family and there is a lot of fluff. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 19

Andy stood outside of the men's locker room, waiting for Sam when the door opened and Luke stepped out. "Oh," he said, "Hey."

"Hi," Andy replied, checking her watch.

"Waiting for Swarek?" Luke asked.

Andy nodded once.

Luke nodded and started to walk away. "Hey McNally," he said, spinning around a few steps away.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"The guys in the task force were wondering if you're still able to do some UC work," Luke said.

Andy looked at him hard. "What?" she asked.

"When you got arrested, nobody knew you were a cop. None of Sinbad and Morris' guys figured it out. So you still have some street cred as Naomi Baker," Luke said, "And we have some other UC work that we could use you for."

Andy chewed on her lip. "Luke, I'm not sure that would be a good idea," she said, shaking her head gently, "I said I was pregnant during the last stint. I think the fact that I don't have a baby would be a pretty big giveaway."

Luke walked back to her. "Cover stories can be made easily," he said, "Think about it?" he implored.

"Have you talked to Nick?" Andy asked.

"Not yet," Luke said.

"See what he thinks," Andy said, "Then come back to me."

Luke nodded. "You did good McNally," he said before walking away.

Andy nodded after him as the door to the men's locker room opened and Sam stepped out. "What's up?" he asked, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Callaghan," Andy said, sliding her hand into his, "Asking if I was interested in doing more UC."

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I'd think about it," Andy shrugged.

"Well do you want to?" Sam asked, glancing down at her as they walked for the door.

Andy shrugged again. "It's a good opportunity and everything," she said, "If Nick wants to, maybe I'll go for it."

Sam nodded slowly. "Let me know," he said.

"Well what do you think about me going again?" Andy asked him as she pushed open the door to go outside.

"Do you want me to be selfish or realistic?" Sam asked in a weak attempt of a joke.

"Both," Andy said as she stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Selfishly, I don't want you to go away again. I couldn't deal with you leaving for six months and not hearing anything from you," he said, "But realistically, I know that UC is a great opportunity and I know you're amazing at it."

Andy couldn't help at smile at the flattery. "Well we'll see," she said, "I'm not even going to consider it if Nick doesn't want to. And he might not."

Sam squeezed her hand in his. "Okay McNally," he said, "Want to grab food on the way back to mine?"

"I dunno Swarek," Andy replied playfully, elbowing him in the ribs, "Whatever you want."

Sam smirked at her and unlocked the doors to his truck. They got in and drove to his house. He parked in his usual spot in front of the house and got out. Andy hopped out and shut the door behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him to press his lips to hers. She ran her fingers up his arms and squeezed his biceps gently. She felt him smile against her lips and she shivered slightly.

"Come on you," Sam said to her, "It's cold out here."

"And your neighbors would be appalled to look out the window and see you and your girlfriend fornicating against your truck," Andy added.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked her, eyebrows raised.

Andy flushed. "Shut the hell up Sam," she said, pushing him away from her.

"I'm a little old to have a girlfriend, don't you think?" Sam asked her.

"Lady-friend then, you old fart," Andy laughed, "That's not even the point!"

"Fornicating," Sam nodded mischievously, "Is that the point?"

Andy shrugged playfully. "Maaaybe," she drew out the word.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the truck. "Well we aren't going anywhere until you tell me," he said with a grin.

"Take me inside Sam," Andy said, eyebrow raised, hands on her hips, "Now."

"Gladly," Sam said with a cheeky smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up the pathway to the front door. He slid his key into the lock and before he could turn it, the door swung open. "What the f-"

"SURPRISE!"

Sam jumped backwards into Andy who laughed and pushed him forward. She flicked on the light and looked around at the room. Frank and Noelle were standing together with their daughter, Ava perched on Noelle's hip. Oliver was standing with his wife Zoe and his daughters Izzy, Laura and Olivia. Gail and Nick stood together and Traci stood with her hands on Leo's shoulders as he stood in front of her. Dov and Chris were there as well. There was a woman with long dark hair to halfway down her torso. A lanky teenaged boy stood to her left and a boy of about six stood in front of her. She had a little girl on her hip and the girls head was resting on her shoulder as she sucked her thumb.

"Jesus Christ," Sam said, dropping his bag to the ground.

"Uncle Sammy!" yelled the younger of the two unknown boys. He ran to Sam and threw his arms around his waist, pushing his face into his stomach.

"Hey Kiddo," Sam said, messing up his hair.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Sammy!" he said loudly, voice muffled by Sam's stomach.

The woman with long hair walked over and wrapped her free arm around Sam. "Happy 35th Sam," she said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to look at Andy. "You must be Andy," she said, "I'm Sarah, Sam's older sister." She gave Andy a one armed hug as well.

Sam cast them a cautious look before going over to greet the others.

"Yeah, that's me," Andy said, "Are these your kids?"

"Yes ma'am," Sarah said with a smile, "This is Keaton," she gestured the teenaged boy, "He's 14. And this is Jackson. He's-"

"Call me Jack," said the younger boy, holding out his hand to her, "I'm six years old."

Andy shook his hand with a laugh. "Good to meet you Jack," she said with a grin.

"And this is Molly," Sarah said, glancing at her daughter, "She's three."

"It's good to meet you guys," Andy said with a smile.

"Are you and Uncle Sam dating?" asked Keaton.

"I think we are," Andy said, glancing over to where Sam was greeting Frank.

Keaton raised his eyebrows.

"Are you 35 too?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Andy shook her head, "28," she said.

"Isn't he old?" Jack asked.

"Jack baby. I'm 42," Sarah said.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh," he said, seemingly lost as to what to say.

Sarah and Andy laughed as Jack grabbed Keaton's hand and yanked him away.

"If you'll excuse me," Andy said, "I'm just going to go change."

"Of course," Sarah said, her eyes twinkling, "Find me later?"

Andy nodded before picking up hers and Sam's bag and bringing them back into his bedroom. She shut the door and was just wiggling out of her jeans when the door opened.

Her eyes shot up, surprised, but she smiled when she saw Sam. "Hey you," she said as he shut the door behind himself.

"Were you behind this?" Sam asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Well Sarah called Oliver about your big birthday this year," Andy said as she pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, "And I overheard his end of the conversation and asked him about it. And then we arranged it together."

She glanced up at Sam when he was silent. His eyes were on her mostly naked body. "You're tempting me McNally," he said, voice gruff.

"Is it working?" Andy teased, hands back on her hips, pushing out her chest.

Sam groaned and crossed the room to her. He wrapped his arms around her slim body and pulled her tight to him. "Maybe," he said, hands sliding down her back.

Andy pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Come on you. Your sister and nephews and niece are just outside."

"And whose fault is that?" Sam asked as he went to his closet and pulled out a button down shirt.

"Oliver's," Andy winked at him as she stepped into a dark brown dress and pulled it up over her body. She put on some fresh lipstick and slipped her feet into a pair of high heels and then waited until he had changed before grabbing his hand and opening the door, stepping back out to the party together.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for letting me know their ages guys! I'm glad somebody knew! I changed that in the chapter for you! Review review review! Have a great day everybody!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Please enjoy chapter 20 folks! It's not too long, but it is a fluffy one that includes Sam taking care of Andy and Sam and Andy acting like teenagers again. Review!**

Chapter 20

"This is why I dislike hosting parties," Sam said as he sat on his couch with his arm around Andy several hours later. Sarah was sitting on the armchair to his right and Keaton was on the floor, reading a book as his two younger siblings played. He gestured around them.

"The cleanup?" Andy asked, eyebrows raised, "God Sam! Don't even make excuses. You just don't like being social. That's the problem."

Sarah threw her head back and laughed which made Andy smile into her wine glass. "So true," she laughed.

Andy laughed too and leaned against Sam on the couch. He squeezed her shoulders gently and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Andy let out a yawn and tried to cover it with her hand.

"Andy, why don't you just go ahead and get to bed?" Sarah offered, "Sam and I will stay up and clean this all up."

"No!" Andy exclaimed, "I'll help! This was all my idea anyways."

"Andy, you just worked a double shift," Sam said, "Just go and get some rest."

Andy shook her head, setting down her wine on the side table. "I'm going to go get changed and then we can all clean up together. We'll be done really fast. Then you can drive me home?" she glanced at Sam.

He nodded. "Sure McNally," he said as she pushed herself to her feet.

She made her way to Sam's bedroom and just as she was shutting the door behind herself she heard Jack say, "Mommy, I really like Auntie Andy."

Andy couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

She sat on the edge of the bed as she took off her heels and lay flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

She woke up a few hours later when Sam scooped her up in his arms and went to put her under the covers.

"Wha-?" she started, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's just me," Sam murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, "Just go back to sleep."

"No, I need to help clean up," Andy said, pushing her hair back from her face, trying to sit up.

"Andy, it's already all cleaned up," Sam said, sliding into the bed next to her and pulling the sheets up around them.

"Mm?" Andy asked, still confused.

Sam pressed his lips to her cheek. "You fell asleep, babe," he said, pulling her closer to him. She rest her head on his chest and smiled.

"You just called me babe," she said quietly.

"Go to sleep McNally," Sam chuckled gently.

Andy listened to his heart beat steadily in his chest as she curled up against him. "Where are Sarah and the kids?" she asked suddenly.

"Sarah and Molly are on the pull out couch and the boys are in the guest room," Sam replied gently, combing through her hair with his fingers.

Andy nodded.

They were silent.

"Hey Sam?" Andy asked after a long while.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam said sincerely, "Thanks Andy."

Andy smiled. "And Oliver didn't think you would," she said, resting her hand on his lower stomach.

"Please don't ever talk about Oliver in my bed," Sam groaned out, "I love the guy, but not when I'm in bed with my girlfriend."

"Lady-friend," Andy corrected, turning her head to look at Sam, "And it's not like we're even doing anything special in bed."

"Well you fell asleep, remember?" Sam asked, his voice teasing.

"Well I worked a double shift and then had a lot of wine," Andy said back, stretching her arms abover her head, "Remember?"

"You're not tired anymore, are you?" Sam asked her.

"Nope," she said, popping the "P", sitting up.

"Well," Sam said.

"How much does sound carry in this house?" Andy asked, suggestively, taking his hand and placing it on her breast.

Sam chuckled. "Andy," he murmured, moving his hand up to cup the side of her face. His thumb stroked her cheek gently. "My sister and niece are just down the hallway and my nephews are right upstairs."

"So?" Andy asked playfully, swinging her leg over Sam so that she was straddling his thin hips.

"I don't want them hearing," Sam said as she leaned down. She pressed her lips to his.

"Then we'll just have to be extra quiet," Andy said in his ear, "Right?"

"Andy," Sam groaned out, running his hands up her thighs and then back down, "Not tonight, okay? As soon as they aren't here."

"Fiiine," she sighed, rolling off of him and lying down, curled up against him. She placed her hand on his lower stomach and toyed with the elastic waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Andy," he warned her, his voice low.

"Hm?" she asked.

"You're tempting me again," he murmured.

"Again?" Andy asked playfully, "Oh no."

Her fingers slid under the waistband of his pants and Sam sucked in a deep breath.

"Fuck it," Sam grunted, rolling over so he was on top of her, pushing her into the bed.

Andy let out a giggle and Sam rolled his eyes before pushing his lips to hers.

**AN: Alrighty guys! Sorry about that! I had to give it a little more oomph that made it an 'M' rated fic. I hope you enjoyed reading playful Sam and Andy again. I'm really playing into their growing relationship right now. They're in the honeymoon phase and are being generally cute, so I hope you enjoyed! But for those of you that are more dramatic and whatnot, there will be some dramatic chapters showing up soon! **

**Please review and PM me as usual, telling me what you liked and what you didn't like as much. Also, please include whatever ideas or things you would like to see happen in the future of this story in your messages to me. Although I won't be able to use all of them, I will definitely try to include as many ideas I get from you as I can! **

**So let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. =) **

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: A couple of you mentioned you wanted Andy to get closer with Sam's family and chat with Sarah or get closer to the kids, so this chapter has both of that for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 21

The following morning, Andy woke up and rolled over in Sam's bed. She heard the shower running in the ensuite and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She rolled out of the bed and put on her bra and underwear and then a t-shirt of Sam's and her jeans. She tied her hair into a ponytail and then padded out of Sam's room. She walked through the living room silently as Sarah was still sound asleep on the pullout couch. Molly was awake however and fidgeting.

"Molly, shh," Sarah said, her voice thick with sleep, "Go back to sleep baby girl."

Andy crossed over to the bed and held out her arms for the girl. "Come on Molly. Are you hungry?" she asked in a whisper.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at Andy.

"Get some more rest Sarah," Andy said with a smile as Molly reached for her. Andy scooped up the little girl and held her on her hip.

Sarah gave a weak smile and then shut her eyes, rolling onto her side.

Andy walked into the kitchen and sat Molly on the counter. "What do you want to eat Molly?" she asked.

"Cereal," Molly said, swinging her legs happily.

Andy smiled. "I think Uncle Sammy only has some gross kinds," she said, keeping an eye on the toddler as she started the coffee pot, "But we'll see if we can find you something yummy."

Molly clapped her hands happily. Andy opened the cabinet over Molly's head and pulled out some healthy cereals, setting them upright on the counter by Sam's niece.

"Nuh uh," she said, pushing the boxes over while shaking her head.

"Gross right?" Andy laughed, going on her toes to reach the back of the cupboard, "Oh! Look what I found Molly!"

"What?" asked the toddler.

Andy pulled out a sample sized box of Froot Loops.

Molly clapped her hands together and Andy grabbed a bowl, a spoon and the milk before pouring the cereal out and adding milk. Molly scooted herself back farther on the counter and pulled her legs up so she was cross legged on the counter. She put the bowl in the space between her legs and looked up at Andy. "You sit?" she asked.

Andy poured herself a mug of the coffee and pulled herself up on the counter beside Molly who munched away happily on her Froot Loops.

"You're pretty," Molly said, leaning into Andy's side.

"Thanks Molly," Andy replied, "You too, pumpkin," Andy said, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Do you have kids?" Molly asked.

"Nope," Andy said, shaking her head, "Not yet."

"And you're a please officer?" Molly asked, mouth full.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Like Uncle Sammy," Molly said, "Please Officer."

Andy laughed and nodded. "Yeah," she replied, "I am."

Molly nodded and took another bite.

"Do you visit your Uncle Sammy a lot?" Andy asked.

Molly shook her head. "No," she said, "He comes to see us."

"Oh," Andy said.

"He plays princesses with me," she said with a proud smile.

"Does he really?" Andy asked, interested.

"Yep!" Molly popped the "P".

"Is he a pretty princess?" Andy asked.

Molly shook her head, reaching up to take the hair elastic out of Andy's hair. She then crawled up on Andy's lap and pulled her hair into two pigtails high on her head. "You would be," she said with a wide smile.

"Well maybe I'll have to come play princesses with you, little miss," Andy said, her hand on Molly's back, keeping her from falling.

Molly grinned wider still. "Please?" she begged.

"Well you'd have to ask your mommy and your Uncle Sammy," she said.

"Ask me what?" asked Sarah with a sleepy smile as she padded into the kitchen.

"Can Auntie Andy come to the house and play princesses?" Molly demanded, "Pleeease?"

"If she wants to come, then that's fine," Sarah said with a smile.

Molly turned to look at Andy, his eyes bright with excitement. She wrapped her arms tightly around Andy's neck and squeezed tightly.

Andy laughed and hugged her back.

"Will you?" she cried.

Andy nodded. "Sure," she said, glancing at Sarah who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Sarah met her eye.

"Baby girl, do you want to go see if your brothers are awake?" Sarah asked her daughter gently.

Molly furrowed her eyebrows at her mother. "Please?" Sarah asked, "Or else Auntie Andy won't be able to come to our house."

Molly immediately reached for her mother who put her on the ground. She hurried away, out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the stairs.

Sarah looked at Andy and sipped her coffee. "I hope you don't mind them calling you Auntie," Sarah said after a moment, "They've never really had one."

"It's fine," Andy said with a smile, "I'm the closest it's come for them," she shrugged, sliding off the counter.

"You were great with her," Sarah said, glancing after where her only daughter had disappeared, "And Jack last night."

Andy shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you want kids?" Sarah asked Andy, leaning on the counter across from her so the two women could look at each other.

"Eventually," Andy said with a smile to herself, "I just finally found what I wanted to do for a living, so it would be-" Andy shook her head, "Kinda stupid to give it up now."

Sarah nodded with a smile. "It makes sense," she said, "You're still young. Your biological clock shouldn't be ticking yet."

Andy laughed slightly.

"So," Sarah said, "You and Sam, huh?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded, not sure of what to say.

"He's an entirely different man around you, you know," Sarah said, "He smiles a lot more," she said, "He's happy."

Andy chewed on her lip, looking at the woman across from her.

"He takes care of people," Sarah said, "And it makes him have a hard exterior sometimes. But he has a good heart underneath it all."

"I know," Andy said gently.

"Be careful with him Andy?" Sarah implored.

She nodded. "I will," she promised.

Sarah gave a small smile. "I don't know if he told you this," Sarah said, "But he became a cop because of me."

Andy nodded, sipping her coffee.

"I was attacked when we were kids," Sarah said, "I was fifteen and he was eight. I was hanging out with some of my girlfriends and I was walking home alone. Some thirty year olds stopped me in a dark alley. I was sexually assaulted and beaten and left in a dumpster."

"Oh God," Andy said, covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm so sorry."

Sarah shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't fuck you up, but it's been years," she said, "Sam took it pretty hard though."

"Oh?" Andy asked.

"He thought it was his fault. Blamed himself that I was walking home alone because our mom had to stay home with him," Sarah said, "Our mom was a single mother. She worked really hard for us and she was an amazing mom. Usually she would come and bring me home, but Sammy was sick. He had a really nasty stomach bug. So she stayed home with him." Sarah sighed, "When I didn't come home that night, she called the police, but since I was a teenager and I hadn't been gone for too long, they didn't think of it as overly concerning. A prostitute found me later that night. She called her pimp and he loaded me up in his car and brought me to the hospital. I was unconscious, and I was considered a Jane Doe until our mom called the hospital asking around about me. It took me a long time to recover, but I did, physically. And then I started to recover mentally."

"But Sam blamed himself?" Andy asked.

Sarah nodded. "Well, that and the police," Sarah said, "Himself because he was sick and mom couldn't come get me. And then the police, because they didn't do anything."

"So he became a cop to make a change?" Andy asked.

Sarah nodded. "He's a really good guy," she said, pulling herself up to sit on the counter.

"He is," Andy agreed.

"You're good for him, y'know," Sarah said, "He doesn't date a lot. But every now and again, he does. And he's never looked like he does with you. He never acts like he does with you. You're opening up a whole new side of my brother," she said. She laughed, shaking her head. "You're an impressive woman Andy McNally."

Andy shook her head. "I'm nothing special," Andy said.

"You arrested him, didn't you?" Sarah asked.

"First day," Andy sighed, "He's never let me live it down."

Sarah laughed into her coffee, "He called me afterwards to complain. You were "that rookie" for a long time. And then slowly but surely, you started to become McNally. And then you were Andy. And then all of a sudden, I was getting a phone call from you about Sammy's birthday," she smiled up at Andy.

Andy chewed on her lip. She drank her coffee silently.

"I like you Andy McNally," Sarah said with a smile.

The two women heard footsteps and looked up at the doorway. "What are you girls talking about?" Sam asked as he entered the room.

He poured himself a cup of coffee as Sarah answered, "You."

Sam glanced at Andy. "I hope she isn't telling you horrible stories about me," he said.

"No," Andy said, wrapping her arm around his waist to pull him closer to her. He smelled clean, like fresh cologne and his soap. His dark hair was wet and combed neatly. He smiled at her, dimples deep in his cheeks.

"Nice shirt," he said, toying with the hem of his shirt that she wore.

"I'm going to go check on my kids," Sarah said quietly, "They've been quiet up there for way too long." She slipped out of the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sam said, leaning to kiss Andy.

"Good morning Officer Swarek," she replied.

They were silent, drinking their coffee.

"I love you, you know?" Andy asked him.

"I know Andy," he replied, bringing his hand up to cup the side of her face. He traced his thumb along her cheekbone, "I love you too. So much."

Andy smiled at him.

Molly toddled into the kitchen and Sam and Andy leaned away from each other slightly.

"Uncle Sammy!" she squealed, "Auntie Andy is gonna come to our house," she said, "She's gonna play princesses with me!"

Sarah followed with her arm around her eldest son as Jack trotted along behind them.

Andy slid down off of the counter as Sam leant down to pick up his niece. He propped her on his hip and pinched her nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Uncle Sammy," she sighed, "Give my nose back."

Andy smiled gently. "I'm gonna go shower," she said, deciding to let Sam spend time with his family.

"But Auntie Andy, we're leaving soon!" Jack whined.

"I'll be done by then kiddo" Andy said, "Promise."

**AN: I hope you liked it! It was pretty fun to write. Please review, as usual!**

**Also, I wanted to send out a huge thank you for how much everyone seems to be liking this story. I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you want to see in the future of this story, because I always love to incorporate your ideas into my story to make it better! Thanks all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's the next one guys! I Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 22

"Collins and McNally, Peck and Williams, Shaw and Swarek, Cruz and Epstein, and Diaz will be riding on his own," Frank said, several weeks later, "Oh, " he said, "And Officer Williams and I would like to announce that in a few weeks, we're going to be getting married."

"Frank Best, congratulations sir!" said Oliver loudly from where he stood next to Sam at the back of the room.

Frank smiled widely. "Thanks Shaw. And I expect everyone who isn't working to be there," he said, looking around the room, eyebrows raised. "Now on that happy note, serve, protect and don't make me look bad," he said, tapping the podium twice before walking towards the door.

Andy pushed herself to her feet and made for the door. Sam caught her arm as she passed him, "Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"You should come over tonight," he said.

"Oh?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll make you dinner and we'll catch a movie. Maybe a little something else," he winked suggestively.

"Sure," Andy said with a smile, "I think I can schedule you in."

Sam smiled at her, his dimples deep in his cheeks. "Good," Sam said, "So I'll pick you up at 7:00, alright?" he asked.

Andy nodded.

"Sammayyyy!" Oliver said loudly, "Stop your flirting and get out to the squad car!"

Sam grinned at Andy. "I'll see you later McNally," Sam said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"See you later Swarek," she said, turning and walking towards the coffee station.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yes sir," Andy said, "One sec." She poured her coffee and added in the cream and sugar as she liked it before snapping on a lid. They made their way out to the squad car and Nick got in the driver's seat.

"So," he asked a few hours later, "Did Callaghan talk to you?"

"About the UC stuff?" Andy asked, "Yeah."

"What do you think?" he asked, glancing sideways at her.

Andy shrugged. "I dunno," she said, looking out the window, "It's cool being undercover, y'know? Being able to be someone else."

"Yeah," Nick said, nodding in agreement, "Did you mention it to Swarek?" he asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, "That night."

"And?" Nick asked.

"He doesn't really want me to go," Andy said, "And I see where he's coming from. I mean, we JUST figured everything out between us. I don't think going away and not being able to communicate wouldn't help that situation at all."

"I haven't even mentioned it to Gail yet," Nick admitted, turning the wheel to turn a corner, "She'd be pretty torn up."

"But do you want to go back to it?" Andy asked.

"Kind of," Nick replied, "You?"

"Kind of," Andy sighed. She rubbed her hands over his face.

"What should we tell Callaghan?" Nick asked.

Andy shrugged. "Right now, I don't think I can leave again," she said, shaking her head.

"Same," Nick said.

"So no?" Andy asked.

Nick nodded. "I think so."

They fell silent.

"So how are you and Swarek?" Nick asked as they got back into their car after writing a driver a ticket for speeding, "You seem pretty cuddly now."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Shut up Collins," she said, buckling in, "We're good though. His niece and nephews call me Auntie Andy," she said with a smile, "And his sister is so cool."

Nick glanced at her, "She's cool?" he teased lightly.

"Shut  
up," Andy repeated, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I just mean that she's how I want to be in a few years."

Nick frowned.

"What?" Andy asked at the look on his face.

"I guess I wasn't a very good break up buddy then," he said, "You're back with him and you're aspiring to be like his siblings."

"Shut up Nick," Andy said again.

"You aren't very creative today," Nick said with a cheeky grin.

Andy rolled her eyes. "It's weird to think how far Sam and I have come," she said after a minute.

"Touching story really." Nick said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Well what about you?" Andy asked, "Do you ever think about marrying Gail?"

"It didn't really work out that one time," Nick said, 'So I'm not in a rush to go down that road again."

Andy shrugged. "So?" she asked, "You were young and stupid. You still kinda are actually."

"Shut up McNally," Nick said.

Andy glanced sideways at him and grinned. "Y'know, I actually missed you when we got back," Andy admitted, "Not being part of your witty banter everyday was a shock to the system."

"I can see you're all torn up about it," Nick replied with a grin.

A red car raced past them and Andy and Nick stared after it for a moment. "Oh," Andy said.

"Shit," Nick said, before he pushed down on the gas pedal. Andy flipped on the lights and sirens as Nick sped off after the vehicle.

When they returned to the station later that day, the first stop they made was the detective's offices. Andy raised her hand and knocked on the doorframe.

Traci looked up from her computer. "Oh, hey Andy," she said, "Hi Nick."

"Is Luke around?" Andy asked nervously.

"What's up?" asked the familiar voice from behind them.

Andy spun to face her ex-fiancé. "Hey," she said, "We needed to have a word with you, privately."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows quickly, but then the lines in his forehead smoothed out. "Of course," he said, "Nash, do you mind just stepping out?"

The young woman nodded and got to her feet. She walked out of the office and Luke shut the door behind her. "What's going on guys?" he asked, crossing his arm over his chest, looking at the two.

"We talked about the extra UC work you mentioned," Nick said as he and Andy sat in two chairs across from Luke's desk, "And as great as the offer is," he glanced at Andy.

"We decided to pass on the opportunity," Andy finished for him.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Andy nodded as Luke said, "Yes sir."

"Interesting," Luke said, sitting down in his desk chair and resting his elbows on his desk. "Well I can't exactly say I'm surprised," he said, "But I am unimpressed," he said, "Being a part of that task force was an honor that many other good cops didn't get to have. And to know that the two of you are just blowing that away is a bit mind-boggling."

"Luke," Andy sighed, "You said it was up to us to make this decision. And it was hard enough to pass up when we decided, but I don't think it's fair that you're trying to guilt-trip us into doing it, regardless of our decision."

"I didn't think you would want to blow away the opportunity Andy," Luke said, voice harsh, "It was a lot of work that we put into you two succeeding-"

"And we did," Nick put in, "We caught the leaders of the whole ring. That was a huge success in a lot of people's books."

"There's still more you can accomplish out of it," Luke said, "And the fact that you're pissing it away for Gail Peck is astonishing to me. And Andy, you said you didn't want to be _that girl_ when you begged me for the spot. And _that girl_ is exactly who you are becoming now by blowing off the task force for Swarek. I don't think you quite understand-"

Nick opened his mouth to say something in retaliation but Andy interrupted him. She pushed herself to her feet violently, causing her chair to skid back on the floor a few feet and then fall over with a crash. "No Luke. I don't think you quite understand," she shot at him, pointing her finger right in his face, "No means no. Which is obviously something you never knew. That became apparent when we were together. But Nick and I said no. We don't want to go back undercover because that was the past and we have something better to live for here in the present! And that's something else you obviously never knew while we were together!" Andy yelled at him.

Luke's jaw clenched tightly, his blue eyes hardening as he looked up at her.

Andy's heart pounded in her chest as her vocal cords ached in her throat. She spun on her heel and made for the door. Nick hastily pushed himself to his feet and followed her. She threw open the door and took a step outside of the office.

"Officer McNally," Luke called after her loudly, "You would do good to remember that I am technically your superior he-"

"Kiss my ass Callaghan," Andy spat out at him, storming away.

As she made her way down the stairs into the bullpen, she passed Traci whose mouth hung wide open who was standing with Noelle and Marlo. She caught sight of Sam who was following her with his eyes, sympathetic but with his jaw clenched.

She knew that everyone had heard her outburst.

She flushed a deep red and looked at Nick who couldn't quite hold back the grin that was creeping on his face. "Andy," he said, "You just said the word ass."

"Shut up Collins," she said again before pushing open the door to the women's locker room.

**AN: Alright! So I realize that maybe it was a little bit harsh towards Luke, but he needed to be pt in his place and made aware of Andy having moved on entirely to Sam. On a sad side note, I have to go back to school in three days! =(**

**As usual though, review and PM me and let me know what kinds of great ideas you have for the future of this story! I love to hear from you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I don't own Rookie Blue! Here's the next chapter guys! I Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 23

"Do you ever want to get married?" Sam asked thoughtfully as they were driving home from Frank and Noelle's wedding and reception a few weeks later.

Andy glanced over at him. "This better not be a proposal, Sam," Andy told him, her voice holding a little warning.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "Just a question. I know you got engaged to Callaghan, but do you really want to get married in your lifetime?"

Andy looked back at the road, "Yeah, I do," she said, "But I think I'd rather it be a little more traditional than it was with Luke."

"Traditional?" Sam asked.

"Like ask my dad for my hand traditional," Andy said, shrugging, "I don't know what I expected with Luke. But I expected something different than what it was

Sam turned the wheel in his truck easily as they cruised towards Andy's place. "What about kids?" he asked.

Andy glanced at Sam. "What?" she asked.

"Do you want to have kids of your own?" Sam asked.

"When the time comes," Andy said, "I think so."

Sam nodded. "Sarah said the kids really liked you," he said.

"Well I really liked them," Andy said with a small smile.

"Was it okay that they called you their aunt?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded. "It was nice feeling like I was part of something bigger, I guess," Andy said, "When Luke and I broke it off, it felt like I was losing out on the opportunity or something." She screwed up her face gently, shrugging.

Sam nodded, allowing her a long pause of silence.

"What about you?" Andy asked, "Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile, "I do."

"And kids?" she asked.

"I think I'd be a pretty cool dad, don't you?" he asked with a grin.

Andy smiled. "I think you'd try," she teased.

Sam sighed at her. "Shut it McNally," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"When would you like all of that?" Andy asked him, looking at him closely.

"Soon," Sam said, "I'm not the youngest guy anymore. You heard Jack. 35 is pretty old." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Is your biological clock ticking?" Andy asked him, remembering what Sarah had asked her.

Sam looked at her for a moment, eyebrows raised. "I guess you could say that," he said, "Yours isn't?"

"I'm not even 30 yet!" Andy laughed, "I've got a few good years left in me before I'm allowed to worry about that."

Sam chuckled to himself as he pulled to a stop in front of Andy's building and looked at her. "Here's your stop," he said to her.

"Thanks Sam," she said, leaning across the centre console and pressing her lips to his.

Sam kissed her back easily.

"We should really live together," Sam said, resting their forehead together.

Andy smiled gently. "Yeah, we should," she said.

Sam kissed her again. "If you want to wait though, that's okay," he said.

Andy nodded. "I'll think about it," she said with another smile, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I understand if you don't want to yet," Sam started, "Because of Callaghan-"

"Be quiet Sam," she said gently.

He fell silent and she pressed her lips to his.

"So I have tomorrow off," he said once they'd leaned apart, "I won't be able to drive you to work."

"I'll call Traci," Andy said, "Enjoy sleeping in. Try to think of me as you get to eat breakfast at 11:30."

"I always think of you babe," Sam said, kissing her again, "Sleep well."

"You too," she said with a smile.

"I love you," he said as she opened the door and slid out of the truck.

"I love you too," she said, snagging her purse from the seat before making her way towards her building.

Sam waited until the lights flicked on in her apartment and she'd pulled back the curtains to wave at him before pulling away from the curb.

The following morning, Andy slid into the front seat of Traci's car.

"Good morning," Andy yawned as she threw her bag in the backseat.

"Late night?" Traci asked teasingly, eyebrow raised.

"No," Andy said with a smile, "Sam dropped me off at home after the wedding."

"Well that's no fun at all," Traci said.

Andy laughed, looking out the window.

"What aren't you telling me?" Traci asked, looking at the brunette with her eyebrows high.

"You're way too good at being a detective Nash," Andy sighed, glancing over at her friend.

"What?" Traci asked, reaching over and resting her hand on Andy's knee. "Is everything okay with him Andy?" she asked as she turned into the parking lot.

"Oh!" Andy exclaimed, "Yeah, everything's fine!"

"Well then what's on your mind?" she asked as she backed into a parking spot. She put the car in park and looked at Andy.

Andy looked at Traci. "We talked about marriage and having kids," Andy said. "And maybe moving in together." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Traci demanded, "That's really important!"

Andy laughed gently, "Yeah."

"Well are you on the same page?" she asked.

Andy nodded. "I think we are," Andy said.

"This is getting serious," Traci said, "How long has it been together?"

"Since I got back?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Traci nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Almost five months?" Andy asked, "Is that too soon to live together?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You were together for a while before you left too" Traci shrugged, "I think it's fine Andy."

"I moved in too soon with Luke" Andy said, "So I'm just worried about things ending the same way."

"Get real McNally," Traci said, shaking her head, "Sam is head over heels with you. The likelihood of him cheating on you is about the same as the likelihood of Leo growing two more arms."

Andy couldn't help but smile. "I guess," she said.

"Don't w-" Traci was cut off by Gail slapping her hand down on the hood of Traci's car, causing both women to jump.

"Are you coming inside?" Gail called loudly, "Parade is in five!"

Andy and Traci both turned to grab their bags from the backseat. "Seriously though," Traci said, "Don't worry about it. You and Sam are made for each other. And when it's meant to be, it doesn't really matter how fast things move."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked as she opened the door and slid out of the car.

"When Jerry and I were just starting to date, he told me he loved me on our second date," Traci said, "And I said it back on the third." She gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Trace," Andy said, wrapping her arm around her best friends' shoulders.

Traci looked at Andy. "So don't you dare blow it McNally," she said, eyebrows raised high.

Andy laughed and they started to walk towards the station.

**AN: There it was! Sam and Andy getting serious. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**On a sad note, I'm not actually writing any new chapters right now. The last one, this one and the next two are already written, but I have really horrible Writer's Block. I have a few ideas that I might possibly use, but I don't really know how to lump them together into a few good chapters. So please review to give me some new ideas that I can throw around. Also, I realize that a lot of the reviewers for this story are guests to FanFiction (which is super!), but if some of the people who have accounts on this site could maybe PM me, I could use some fellow Rookie Blue lovers to bounce a couple ideas off of and pick your brains to see how I can link my ideas together. Anything that anybody contibutes would be super! Thanks so much guys for all your support!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here's another really short chapter! Make sure you read the authors note at the end of the chapter, because I will explain what's going on with the rest "Transition"! I don't own Rookie Blue, but I can hope! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 24

"So," Andy said, leaning into Sam's side in the parade room before parade a few days later, "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh," Sam said dubiously, "You really need to watch that…"

"Shut up Swarek," Andy said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"What were you thinking about though?" he asked.

"About moving in together," Andy said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, "What did you end up deciding?"

"Well, the rent in my place is up at the end of the month," Andy said, looking down at her feet, "And I don't think I'll be renewing it."

Sam was silent.

Andy glanced up at him to find him grinning widely at her, his dimples deep in his cheeks, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Really?" he asked her gently.

Andy nodded.

He brought his hand up to cup her face and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I was thinking we could stay at your house," Andy said, "Mine was only temporary and yours is yours. I mean, if that's okay?"

"That's beyond perfect Andy," Sam said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She smiled into his chest.

"When is your rent up?" he asked.

"November 28th," Andy replied.

"So we'll be together for Christmas?" Sam asked, leaning back to look at her.

Andy nodded with a smile.

He leaned down to kiss her again. "That's great news," he said sweetly.

Someone cleared their throat and Andy and Sam whirled around to see Oliver standing in the doorway. "Don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but parade is starting in five minutes," he said, "And it would be best if Best didn't walk in on this," he said, flicking his finger back and forth between the two of them.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Sorry Shaw," Andy said, leaning away from Sam and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's alright Andy. I remember being young on-" he started, "Shit, this is awkward. Sammy, you're old."

"35 isn't old Shaw," Sam replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver chuckled. "You aren't balding yet Sammy," he said, putting a hand over his own bald spot and rubbing it gently with a frown.

Andy laughed gently and Oliver gave her a small smile.

"So what's the great news?" Oliver asked, "You pregnant McNally?"

"Officer Shaw," Andy said, shocked.

"Ah, so you are?" he asked, "Not surprised. You two do it like crazy."

"We're moving in together," Andy said, her face turning red, "I'm not… that," she said, shaking her head. Sam rubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh," Oliver sighed, "Well you better hurry up on that. Soon enough, he won't be able to keep it up on his own and it just won't end very well," Oliver shook his head, "The difficulties of old age."

"35 isn't old," Sam insisted again.

"Nah, I know," Oliver said, punching Sam in the arm, "36 is old though. That's when it all goes downhill."

"So what are you then?" Andy asked before she could help herself.

Sam let out a loud laugh as more people began to filter into the room.

Oliver turned to face Andy slowly, eyebrows raised.

"How old are you?" Andy asked.

Oliver shook his head at her. "I'm not even going to tell you that one," he said, "And we aren't friends anymore McNally."

Andy smiled at him. 'Sorry Shaw," she said, "33 isn't old at all." She winked at him.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, maybe we can be friends," he said, "I like your girlfriend Sammy."

Sam slung his arm around her shoulders. "Me too Ollie," he said, glancing at Andy, "Me too."

**AN: Okay! I know this is a short one and I'm sorry! I'll try to update the next chunk ASAP! REview review review!**

**I am starting school up again tomorow and as a result, I'm going to be stinking busy again! But I will try to post every other day as much as possible. I'm actually going to put it in my schedule to update this for you guys! Now, as you know, I have had some recent struggles with the horrible thing that is writers block. Luckily, I have some amazing readers who PMed me and we've been bouncing some amaaaazing ideas around and I think I'm mostly over that horrible block. (You helpful, brilliant, wonderful people know who you are!)**

**So here's the deal. Since this story is about "Transition" and it seems that Sam and Andy have 'transitioned' nicely since her return from being undercover, I'm going to wrap this story up pretty quickly (the last chapter will either be the next one or the one after that. I haven't decided yet!). I'm already working on a sequel (that will be called "Completion" or something similar to that) that I will post as soon as this story is done. I think that that one will be about 15 chapters, but we will see as it goes! I don't want to give anything away from the sequel, but I've got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen and I know that you guys will absolutely love it!**

**Also, I have been gathering some ideas for a new Rookie Blue story altogether and it's already sounding promising as well! I may upload this story after the sequel to "Transition" or at the same time as I am posting the sequel, depending on the progress I'm making!**

**So basically, to sum all that up, "Transition" is almost done, a sequel to "Transition" is coming up really soon and another Rookie Blue story is coming up right away as well. I hope you guys are as excited as I am!**

**Thanks for all your support so far! **

**Jacqueline xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Here's another really REALLY short chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 25

"So where should I put this?" Andy asked, supporting a huge cardboard box with both hands and one knee a few weeks later at the end of November.

"What is it?" Sam asked from behind two of the same sized boxes.

"Dishes and stuff," Andy said.

"In the kitchen?" Sam asked her, voice strained.

"But you already have dishes," Andy said.

"Just go put them in there for now," Sam said, "What's in these boxes?"

"Clothes," Andy replied, "Those'll go in your room."

Sam nodded and carried them into his bedroom, setting them down on the bed. He opened one box and pulled out a pair of familiar boots. "You still have these?" he called out to her.

"What?" she called back from the kitchen.

"These boots!" he replied.

Andy walked into the bedroom. "What boots?" she asked as she passed through the doorway, "Oh," she laughed, "Those."

"When do you even wear these?" Sam asked.

"When I pretend to be a hooker?" Andy asked.

"Is that sting the last time you wore these?" Sam asked, turning over the fake black leather boots in his hands.

"Mm," Andy said, "I think I wore them when I was undercover for a bit actually. But before that, the last time was the sting."

"You weren't good at that sting," Sam said, his tone teasing.

"Nope," Andy said, shaking her head, "Not at all."

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's body, pulling her close. "I'm glad we're doing this," he said, "Even though you have way too much shit and my house isn't big enough for all of it."

"Our house," Andy laughed and squeezed him to her. "Sam, is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?" Andy asked playfully.

"It's the boots' fault," Sam said honestly.

"Really?" Andy asked, looking down at the evil contraptions that she forced her feet into only a few times before.

"Really," Sam said, leaning to press his lips to the exposed flesh just beneath her ear.

"You're such a weirdo Sam," Andy laughed as Sam's hands slid down her back, coming to a rest in the back pockets of her jeans.

"But you love me," he replied with a grin, leaning in for a kiss.

"But I love you," Andy smiled back, pressing her lips to his.

**AN: Okay! I know this is another short one and I'm so so so sorry! I'll update again tomorrow(or later tonight, if possible) and that chapter is way way longer than this one!**

**This is the same authors note that was on my chapter update yesterday, but I wanted to include it again in case someone missed it (which is hard because it's about the same length as the chapter was...) !**

**So here's the deal. Since this story is about "Transition" and it seems that Sam and Andy have 'transitioned' nicely since her return from being undercover, I'm going to wrap this story up pretty quickly (the last chapter will either be the next one or the one after that. I haven't decided yet!). I'm already working on a sequel (that will be called "Completion" or something similar to that) that I will post as soon as this story is done. I think that that one will be about 15 chapters, but we will see as it goes! I don't want to give anything away from the sequel, but I've got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen and I know that you guys will absolutely love it!**

**Also, I have been gathering some ideas for a new Rookie Blue story altogether and it's already sounding promising as well! I may upload this story after the sequel to "Transition" or at the same time as I am posting the sequel, depending on the progress I'm making!**

**So basically, to sum all that up, "Transition" is almost done, a sequel to "Transition" is coming up really soon and another Rookie Blue story is coming up right away as well. I hope you guys are as excited as I am!**

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT, BUT IF YOU ARE ALL PATIENT WITH ME, I MAY UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT!**

**oxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Okay guys! THIS IS THE 2nd POST OF TODAY/TONIGHT! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE OTHER CHAPTER FIRST PLEASE!**

** This one is longer, because I felt bad that the last chapter was, like, 300 words. So here's over a thousand more tonight! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 26

The first morning that Andy woke up in the bed that was now hers and Sam's, she stretched her arms up above her head with a low groan. Light from the streetlamp was filtering inside, past the blinds on the window. Sam woke up beside her and rolled to face her. "Morning sunshine," he said with a sleepy smile, "How was your sleep?"

Andy gave him a smile before yawning. "It was good," she said after, "You?"

"The best in a long time," Sam said, rolling over to press his lips to hers.

"Sam, I have morning breath," Andy said, clapping her hand over her mouth and moving so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't really care Andy," Sam chuckled, "So do I, if it makes you feel any better."

Andy shook her head, but lay back down to face Sam. "So," she said.

"So," Sam replied, "Are you glad you made the decision to move in with me?" he asked her.

"So far, so good," Andy said, "Give me a week though."

Sam stuck his tongue out at her and Andy laughed at the childish gesture.

"I love you," Andy said.

"I love you too McNally," Sam replied, pulling her closer to him.

"Why didn't we move in together earlier?" Andy asked.

"Because I was an idiot," Sam said.

"Oh right!" Andy said, smiling into Sam's chest, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um," Sam rolled away from her for a moment to check the clock, "6:17," he said, "Why?"

"Because we work today at 7:00," Andy said.

"Shit," Sam said, rolling off the bed, "You're right!"

"It's been known to happen," Andy said with a smile playing on her lips, "Go shower. I'll start the coffee and make us some breakfast."

"Love you," Sam said, leaning down to kiss her before slipping into the bathroom.

Andy made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee maker and plugged in the toaster.

She had just finished her yogurt when Sam came into the kitchen, dressed in a black thermal long-sleeved shirt with his wet hair combed neatly. "You're wonderful," he told her as she handed him a mug of coffee. He took a gulp of it and glanced at the clock on the stove. 6:27. "You should go shower Andy," he said, "Have you eaten?"

"Mhm," Andy said as she spread strawberry jam on Sam's toast.

"Okay, I left you some hot water," Sam said with a cheeky grin as Andy put the plate with his toast in front of him on the counter.

"Thanks babe," Andy rolled her eyes before making her way to the master bathroom, coffee mug in hand.

The pair made it to parade just moments before Frank walked into the room.

"You two are cutting it a bit close," Traci commented from where she stood by the door.

Andy smiled at her friend. "Late night," Andy said, "Unpacking is never fun."

"Says the girl that's moved, what, four times in three years?" Traci teased gently as Sam slipped away from Andy towards Oliver.

Andy elbowed her friend in the ribs. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then Frank called attention.

"Morning coppers," he said, "Today we aren't expecting anything out of the ordinary. With the recent snow, there will be a lot of traffic related calls. Be sure to keep yourselves safe when you're out there. Wear those reflective traffic vests guys," he looked around the room, "Alright. So it's going to be Epstein and Collins, McNally and Cruz, Diaz and Peck. Shaw, Swarek and Williams, you'll be riding alone so we have more available cars. Any concerns, come find me," he said, "But remember, serve, protect and wear those nasty vests."

Traci looked at Andy and gave a small smile. "Good luck with Cruz," she said, "I gotta go. Luke got a triple homicide call last night. It's still crazy over there."

Andy grimaced. "Have fun," she said with an encouraging smile.

Traci nodded. "I won't," she shook her head with a laugh.

Andy smiled after her and then turned and made her way to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Hey McNally," Cruz said.

"Oh," Andy said, "Morning Cruz."

"You were almost late this morning," she commented lightly.

"Yeah, I think Sam and I are just figuring out how mornings will work when we both work, Andy said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh right. You two moved in together," Cruz said, "How's that so far?"

"I technically just unpacked all my stuff last night," Andy said, "But so far, so good."

"Just wait McNally," said Oliver as he walked past, snagging Andy's coffee, "He won't be that fun of a roommate soon enough. Thanks for the coffee McNally!"

"Anytime Shaw," Andy replied, rolling her eyes. She poured herself another coffee and glanced at Marlo. "Do you live with anyone?" Andy asked politely, stirring in the milk.

"Nope, just me," Cruz said with a tentative smile.

Andy returned it and was just raising her coffee to her lips when a hand came in front of her and snagged it. "Thanks babe," Sam said, voice deep in her ear. He pressed his lips to her cheek before making his way to the door. "Have a good day McNally!" he called back to her.

Andy heaved a sigh as she took another empty cup. Once she fixed it with lots of milk and no sugar as she liked, she snapped a lid on and tilted her head towards the door. "Let's head out before someone else steals my coffee," Andy rolled her eyes.

Cruz gave a laugh and followed her to the door. Andy tossed her the keys as they walked across the snowy parking lot. "You drive," she said as she yawned into her hand.

Cruz slid into the driver's seat and Andy into the passenger's seat after throwing their bags into the trunk. She started the car and let it warm up for a minute before she put it in drive and eased out of the parking lot.

"So," Marlo said as she came to a stop at a red light, "I wanted to talk with you a little bit." She said.

Andy glanced over at her and swallowed her mouthful of coffee. "What about?" Andy asked.

"When we first met," Cruz said, "When I arrested you."

"Oh, right," Andy said, nodding.

"I wanted to apologize. I don't think I ever really did," she said, "I've always taken things a bit too seriously. I guess that was one of them."

Andy shrugged. "It's fine," Andy said, "You just dislocated my jaw."

"Did I actually-? Cruz started, whipping her head around to look at Andy.

Andy laughed. "No," she laughed, "But it did click when I closed it for a month."

"And that bruise was awful," Marlo said, "I mean, you're a pretty girl, but that bruise…" She trailed off, shaking her head, "It wasn't the best look for you McNally."

Andy smirked into her coffee. "When Gail punched you," she said, "That was payback for the bruise you gave me."

"I deserved that one," Cruz said, "I was a huge bitch to you. For no reason."

"You were," Andy said, nodding.

"I'm sorry," Marlo said, her tone sincere.

Andy looked at her closely and then nodded. "It's okay," she said with an encouraging smile.

"And I never said thank you properly," Marlo said, "When that guy tied Epstein up in the back of the burning van and took me down the alley-"

Andy cut her off. "Don't think about that," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm not!" Marlo insisted, "Just saying thanks for what you did. If you wanted to, you could have just ignored me."

"But what kind of cop would I have been if I just ignored someone who was in danger?" Andy asked her.

"A shitty one," Marlo said, shrugging, "Thanks anyways I guess. I mean, you took a bullet for me."

"It was in the vest," Andy said, shaking her head.

"Still counts," Cruz said, "I'm surprised that thing didn't do any more damage."

"I'm just glad we can be civil together," Andy said as she looked out her window at the snow that was still falling from the sky.

"Me too," Marlo replied, nodding.

"1512, we have a three vehicle collision six blocks southeast of your location. Ambulance is en route. Are you 10-4?" crackled the dispatch.

"10-4 dispatch. 1512 en route," Andy replied into the radio before she flicked on the lights and sirens and Marlo pressed down on the gas pedal.

**AN: I really hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write about Sam and Andy living together and sort of dancing around each other to get ready for work in the morning! I also hope that you liked the little chit-chat between Andy and Marlo, especially the apology! (About damn time, hey?) **

****ALSO! As many of you know, I type up my chapters in a Word document before I post them online and in that Word document, I have officially finished writing Transition! I only have two more chapters to post before I can start putting up the sequel! Yayyy!****

**One more thing guys, and this is opional to read! I just felt the need to complain about my day today. Hahaha. I woke up at 5:15 to leave at 6:45 in order to take public transit for an hour to get to school at 8:00 for my four hour long lecture... ON MY FIRST DAY BACK! Ugh. And to think I'm paying thousands of dollars for this torture... The sun didn't even rise until, like, 9:15. I had already been up for four whole hours!**

**If you've stuck with me to the end of this authors note, thank you so much for your support and all the time you put into reading this silly FanFiction (and my silly authors notes that go along with it)! I promise not to complain about school TOO much more!**

**Review as usual you wonderful people! **

**Jacqueline **

**xoxox**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: And another post! It's like I'm on fire guys! I hope you're enjoying this!**

Chapter 27

Sam sat in the driver's seat of his truck, anxiously tapping his foot on the floor in front of his seat. He stared down at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

He must have been sitting there for at least fifteen minutes, not able to get out of the truck.

There was a tapping on the front window which caused Sam to jump. He glanced over and rolled down the window. "Hey detective," he said politely.

"Just call me Tommy, Swarek," said Andy's father.

Sam nodded, silent.

"I assume you came here for a reason?" Tommy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ye-" Sam started. He stopped and cleared his throat before trying again. "Yeah."

"Well are you going to come inside?" Tommy asked, gesturing up the path to entrance to his apartment building.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. He rolled up the window and got out before following Tommy up the walkway to the main entrance. "What were you doing down here Tommy?" Sam asked, taking in Andy's fathers bathrobe and slippers, "It's freezing out."

"Getting the mail," Tommy replied, "Then I realized that you were sitting out front and you looked like you had been for a while, so I decided to come check on you."

Sam smiled as the two men stepped into the elevator that took them up to Tommy McNally's third floor apartment. He let them in and then offered Sam a coffee.

"You sure?" Tommy offered when Sam refused.

"Just a glass of water?" Sam asked.

"You trying to watch your figure Swarek?" Tommy joked.

Sam grinned. "Of course not," Sam said, shaking his head.

Tommy sat across from hi, at the kitchen table. "So what's up Sam?" he asked, "What can I help you with?"

Sam looked down at the glass of water on the table in front of him. Suddenly he was parched.

Sam gulped down the water quickly.

"What's going on son?" Tommy asked, "You're acting weird."

Sam looked at the retired detective. "Sir, um, Tommy," he corrected, "As you know, Andy and I have been dating for a little while. And I know we haven't been dating for very long since she got back from her undercover operation, but we were together before and I know now and I think I've known for a long time, that I'm in love with your daughter." Sam swallowed hard, "And it would mean the world to me if you would give me the permission to marry her, whenever she is ready."

He looked up at Andy's father, his stomach rolling.

"Well," Tommy said, "I don't know…"

Sam felt himself pale.

"Of course you have permission, son," Tommy said with a grin. He got to his feet and reached across the table to shake Sam's hand.

"Thank you sir," Sam said, "I mean, Tommy."

Tommy grinned. "Promise me one thing Swarek," he said.

"Anything," Sam said.

"Promise me that you'll protect my daughter and keep her safe, but give her room to grow and be who she wants to be," Tommy said.

"I will," Sam said with a nod.

"Make sure she's happy, Sam," he said.

Sam nodded. "Everyday," he replied.

"Good," said the older man. "Is that all you wanted to do here?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, taking another gulp of water.

"Well then you're good to go!" Tommy said.

Sam's phone rang and he pulled it out and looked at the screen. "I've got to take this," he said, "But thanks Tommy," he said, holding out a hand for the old detective to shake.

"Of course Sam," Tommy replied, shaking it back, "Talk to you later."

Sam slipped out of the front door and answered his phone. "Hey Sarah," Sam said into his phone.

"Hey little brother," Sarah said as Sam went down the staircase.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Wondering if you and Andy are going to come down to visit us this Christmas?" Sarah asked, "The kids are so excited to see her."

"But not me?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Sammy, she's new and exciting. I think Jackson has a little crush on her," Sarah said, "You may have some competition."

Sam laughed with a grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sarah asked, "Did you just get laid? God Sam. You're going to wear the poor girl out if you're not caref-"

"I asked her dad for permission to marry her," Sam said, interrupting his sister.

"What?" Sarah demanded, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "I'm just leaving his place now."

"Sam, you've only been together for a little bit," Sarah said, her tone warning.

"Well I'm not going to go home and propose to her today," Sam said as he slid into his truck, "Just for future reference, if the right time comes along."

"Have you been dating long enough to know that you want to marry her?" Sarah asked, "Marriage is forever Sam."

"I've known for a while Sar," Sam said as he started to drive, "I know her. I love her. And when she got shot I realized that I'd regret it if I didn't let her know it."

"But marriage?" she asked, "You never struck me as the marriage type."

"I wasn't," Sam shrugged, "And then I met Andy."

Sarah chuckled. "I think you two are perfect together," she said, "She makes you smile Sam. A lot more than you used to."

"I really love her," Sam admitted.

"So do we," Sarah said, "Don't screw this up with her."

"I don't plan on it Sarah," Sam said.

"Good," she replied.

Sam stopped at a red light and the car beside him tried to stop, but slid on the ice into the intersection and got t-boned by a car from the opposite flow of traffic. "Shit, Sarah. I have to go. Somebody just had an accident."

"Bye Sam. Tell Andy I called," she said.

"Will do," Sam said, "Love you."

"Love you too baby brother," she smiled before hanging up. Sam dialled 9-1-1 and got out of his truck before making his way over to the cars in the intersection after making sure everyone had stopped safely.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

**AN: Aww! All this marriage talk! Now I know it's early since Andy got back for Sam to be talking about them getting married, so just to clarify, he was asking for permission to ask Andy to marry him at some point in the future after they are together for a while longer, not so that him and Andy can go get hitched next chapter(which they definitely won't...)! **

**Speaking of next chapter! It's the last one of this story! I don't know if I should be sad or happy... But as you all know, the sequel is coming soon and it's gonna be suuuper. Also, I want you all to know that the end chapter of this story is gonna end with a pretty big cliffhanger! But not to worry, because I will start posting the new story straight away, so we won't have to wait from summer to summer (dammit Rookie Blue...)! Also, the accident that ends this chapter is NOT in any way related to the cliffhanger that is coming up, so don't get all worried!**

**As usual, review review review! I hope you enjoyed it, but let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Here's the final chapter guys! Thanks all of you for sticking with me through this story! The first chapter of the sequel (Completion) should come later today!**

Chapter 28

"Sam, babe, you're going to be late!" Andy said as she entered the bathroom where Sam was showering.

"Hm?" Sam asked, popping his head out from around the shower curtain.

"You're going to be late," Andy repeated.

"Oh, you want to join me?" Sam asked with a cheeky grin, pulling back the curtain and stepping aside.

"No Sam!" Andy laughed, "Careful, you're getting the floor all wet!"

Sam stuck his tongue out at her and pulled the curtain shut. "You know, you're lucky that you get today off too," he said.

"It's because Frank likes me better," Andy said as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"Suuure," Sam said.

"Well I am the one who got the 23rd, 24th and 25th off Sam," Andy said before sticking her toothbrush in her mouth.

"I got the 24th and 25th off," Sam said, "Which is just enough time to visit Sarah and the kids and then get out of there before they start to fight with each other again."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling you don't really like your niece and nephews Sam," Andy said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I never said that," Sam said as Andy finished brushing her teeth quickly, "It's just that they're all nice at first, until I've played basketball with Keat, built Lego's with Jack and hung out with Molly, then they start bickering over who gets more time. I'm a very popular guy Andy."

"Hung out with Molly?" Andy asked, rinsing off her toothbrush, before leaning on the wall beside the shower so that she could look at Sam.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"She told me you played princesses with her," Andy said with a bright smile on her face.

"Psht," Sam said, shaking his head, "I'm a manly man McNally. No princesses for me."

"So are you saying Molly lied to me?" Andy asked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, so maybe I play princesses with her," Sam sighed, "But if you tell anyone that…"

"What'll you do to me?" Andy asked him playfully, resting her hands on her hips.

Sam reached over and grabbed Andy by the front of the shirt before pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight for a kiss.

"Mmph!" Andy grunted against his lips before managing to escape his wet grasp. "Sam!" she cried, looking at her now wet t-shirt.

"Get out of here McNally," he said with a grin, "You're going to make me late!"

"Oh I'm going to make you late!" Andy rolled her eyes at him, turning to leave the bathroom. She paused for a moment and lunged towards the toilet, flushing it.

"ANDY!" Sam yelled out in surprise as the water went burning hot.

Andy gave him a cheeky grin before slipping out of the bathroom. "Sam, your phone is ringing!" she called as she entered the bedroom, pulling her wet shirt over her head and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"Can you get it?" Sam called back, "I have to put cold water on these third degree burns you just gave me, jerk!"

Andy laughed and crawled across the bed to pick up Sam's cell phone. "Hey Sarah," she laughed into the phone after checking the Caller ID.

"Andy?" asked Sarah as Andy curled her legs up under her body.

"Yeah, it's me," Andy said, frowning slightly, "What's going on?"

"Andy, oh God," Sarah said, her voice panicked, "Andy, something really bad happened."

"What happened Sarah?" Andy asked, pushing herself off of the bed cautiously.

"I don't know what to do!" Sarah whimpered into the phone.

"Sarah, just spit it out," Andy said, "What's the matter?"

"Andy, it's Jackson," Sarah said weakly, "I think he's been kidnapped."

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! You'll have to check out my new story, the sequel to this one called "Completion" to learn what happens next! The first chapter of "Completion" should be posted later tonight, so just hang tight.**

**On another note, thank you so so much for following this story and for all the reviews and favoriting and all the support you've given me! I hope you enjoyed this FanFiction and I hope you enjoy the sequel as well!**

**Jacqueline**

**oxoxo**


End file.
